Our Melody
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: MO DAO ZU SHI/GRANDMASTED OF DEMONIC CULTIVATION Los grupos de Ídolos e Ídolos están devorando la industria del entretenimiento. Pero una agrupación en especial se ha hecho debido al medio, y uno de sus integrantes, se ha apoderado hasta el corazón más gélido.
1. Prólogo

Debido a que hay amantes del "me da hueva trabajar y esforzarme y me encanta el dinero, pues haré páginas espejo para robarme el contenido de otras y ganar dinero", y como casi segura que las paginas que son atacadas van a pasarse aquello por la entrepierna (a sólo ser que afecten directamente su economía, sin importarles cuánto nos afecte a nosotros), añadiré esta notita súper horrida :3

(｡°﹏°｡)

Querido lector, si estás leyendo esto cualquier otro escrito mío en otro lugar que no sea:

Fanfiction

Fanficker's

FictionPress

AO3

Amor Yaoi

Wattpad

Lo más probable es que sufras un ataque de malware, si deseas leerlo y navegar seguro visita mi Tumbrl .com ahí encontrarás los links y las entradas.

Si en la página en la que encuentras esto te pone links de descarga, no pinches en ellos, podrías terminar descargando algún virus, piensa en tu seguridad

❤(ӦｖӦ｡)

* * *

La gente aplaude y grita, otros tantos corean las melodías, lo cierto es que aquel grupo mixto estaba comiéndose vivos a los demás famosos del momento.

Las ventas, las reproducciones en YouTube, Spotify, así como las descargas de la Play Store y de iTunes, dejaban en claro quienes estaban al mando.

Grupos coreanos como BTS que en su momento habían arrasado, ahora quedaban completamente arraigados.

No sólo estaban siendo desplazados grupos coreanos, japoneses, alemanes, latinos, todos estaban quedándose atrás ante la agrupación china.

¿Los Ángeles Azules?

¿Ximena Sariñana?

¿Julieta Venegas?

¿Daddy Yankee (eso sí me dolió)?

¿Reik?

¿Ozuna?

¿Reik?

¿Bad Bunny?

Sí, sus nombres sus seguían en las listas, pero los primeros lugares se los llevaban las canciones de la agrupación China.

Sus personalidades tan distintas y tan naturales les vuelven un auténtico e inquietante imán para las personas de todas las edades, países, idiomas y religiones.

"Para amar y comprender la música no hace falta nada más que ser tú mismo."

Esas son las palabras de la chica que le robó el aliento a uno de los más estoicos hombres sobre la faz de la tierra.

* * *

**¿Qué transita por sus venas, aparte del colesterol? 7u7r**

**Vale, esperaba que mi primer aporte al Fandom de MDZS** **fuera con la línea de tiempo canónica, peeeeero... Resulta que aún me falta mucho por aprender de los personajes, son tan complejos (según yo) que me da miedo cagarla xD**

**Por otro lado un AU** **moderno, me da la facilidad de cambiar un poquito la personalidad de los personajes, pero bueno.**

**No tengo nada en contra ni a favor de los artistas mencionados... bueno sí, el único de la lista que no me agrada (del todo) su música en Benito el conejito (justamente el ultimo de la lista)**

**Otra cosa, mi hábito es poner orden americano en los nombres, pero me informaron de algo muy importante.**

**Resulta que los nombres chinos a diferencia de los japoneses, si tiene un significado.**

**¿A qué te refieres?**

**Sí, los nombres nippones** **tiene un significado, pero no es correcto traducirlo ya que tanto nombre como apellido pueden significar cosas distintas por separado y en conjunto pierde sentido alguno o bien no hay un significado.**

**Pero eso no pasa con los nombres chinos, estos tienen un significado en conjunto y cambiar el orden sería joder el nombre.**

**Por ello no cambiaré el orden, sólo en los fics de MDZS mantendré el orden natural de las cosas x'D**

**Y bueno, voy a ver como va X'D**

**Si jala bien y sino... Pues no hay nada perdido.**

**Nos leemos luego~**

**Inner: ¡Alguien golpee a esta pendeja! :v9"**


	2. Melody

**Buenas~**

**Pues aquí "contribuyendo" al fandom, no lo mencione en el "Prólogo", pero lo haré aquí.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (uno que otro pvto, sí), la mayoría son de MoXiang TongXiu, yo sólo los tomé prestados para escribir burradas.**

**Y bueno espero que les guste.**

* * *

**~Melody~**

Aquella tarde se había vuelto caótica, se había organizado un concierto con varios invitados, desde solistas, hasta agrupaciones, entre aquellas agrupaciones iban precisamente los reyes del momento.

La gente que había acudido parecía poseer más energía que nunca, el silencio parecía ser algo desconocido en aquella locación, los gritos, los aplausos, los coros de la gente, era todo un ajetreo, los artistas también estaban complacidos por ello.

Tras bambalinas, uno de los miembros de la agrupación miraba lo animado de la gente.

—E-e-e-ellos…

¡Paf!

Un ligero golpe cayó en la espalda del chico. — ¡Vamos Rolls, no es como que este sea tu primer concierto! — Bromeó su compañera.

—No… yo sé que no… pero… — Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa.

—Emperatriz, deja de molestarlo. —Reclamó Jolt.

— ¡Los tres dejen de perder el tiempo! — Aquella era la imponente voz de su manager. — ¡Andando, deben hacer un último ensayo antes de salir a escena! — Su "sugerencia" fue más una orden, misma que acataron sin rechistar.

Emperatriz soltó un suspiro, su manager realmente era una especie de comandante. — ¿Cómo diablos hace Flan para soportarlo? — Susurró colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza y caminando por donde su "comandante" había ido.

— ¿La pregunta es enserio? — Cuestionó Jolt.

Rolls soltó un suspiro mucho más largo que su compañera y comenzó a seguirlos. Francamente se sentía fuera de lugar, no era que sus compañeros fueran malos, de hecho pese a lo que la gente pudiese creer a simple vista eran una "unidad" tal cual, antes de que él se les uniera, fácilmente podrían ser llamados "los tres mosqueteros" y ellos fielmente seguirán el lema "todos para uno, y uno para todos".

Ese era otro de los tantos llamativos del grupo, era fácil ver lo mucho que se apoyaban entre los tres.

— ¿Cómo vine a terminar en esta situación? — No iba a mentir, la idea de estar cerca de sus ídolos le gustaba, se sentía nervioso, pero aun así le gustaba, por otro lado… le aterraba meter la pata y todo se fuera al traste.

Jolt tenía razón… y no. Sí, era cierto que no era su "primer concierto", pero SÍ era el primero en el que le presentaban como miembro oficial, la primer vez que se "presentó" fue por algo de imprevisto, ni él se la esperaba.

~3 Meses Atrás~

— ¡Lamento el retraso! — Anunció Flan, entrando al vestidor como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡¿En dónde diablos estabas?! — Demandó respuesta el "comandante".

— ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Ya estoy aquí! — Repetía con la voz temerosa.

— ¡Nie HuaiSang! ¡En cuanto me entere que te citaron en la dirección, me vas a conocer! — Sentenció el manager.

— ¡Nie MingJue! — Entró corriendo al camerino una miembro del staff, precisamente una que era de toda la confianza de la agrupación.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó con voz severa.

—Se trata de…

— ¡Habla! — Ordenó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Emperatriz se quedó sin voz! — Anunció cubriéndose con su tabla sujeta documentos, aquello no evitaría que su jefe gritara, pero bueno.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritaron al unísono los otros dos.

— ¡No me jodas! — Se apresuró a ir al camerino en donde se supone estaba Emperatriz y Jolt. No se anunció ni nada, abrió la puerta y entró al camerino como Pedro por su casa. — ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! — Gritó alterado.

Emperatriz estaba a medio vestir… bueno el vestido a lo "Lolita Gothic" que usaría estaba semiabierto de la espalda.

—Se avisa antes de entrar. — Reclamó Jolt. —Y como podrás ver. — Dijo mirando a Emperatriz. —La presentación va a tener que cancelarse. — Dijo malhumorado, pero más preocupado por su compañera.

—Déjame ver. — Dijo hincándose frente a la chica de ojos rojos y cabellera oscura. —Abre la boca. — Esta obedeció, dejando que su manager mirase su cavidad bucal. —No se ve para nada bien. — Comentó con honestidad. —Será mejor que lo consulte con ella. — Dijo sacando su celular.

— ¡Espera! — Llamó en voz alta Jolt. —No puedes hacer que alguien le revise.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Iremos al médico, sí, pero…

—Nada. — Dijo levantándose y comenzando a marcar.

— ¡Bien! — Celebraron dos, mientras que los otros dos sonreían.

—Bien, procuren no bajar la guardia.

—No estamos en la guerra, Nie MingJue. — Reprochó Emperatriz.

El mayor miró con claro deseo de reprender a la chica, pero a final de cuentas no dijo nada, salieron de la sala que habían usado para su último ensayo, justo en ese momento se cruzaron con los hijos del organizador de aquel evento, Lan An, siendo sus hijos Lan Huan y Lan Zhan, también conocidos como Lan XiChen y Lan WangJi respectivamente.

— ¡Oh, Nie MingJue! — Saludo cortésmente Lan Huan.

—Lan XiChen. — Devolvió el saludo.

—Que frió eres hombre. — Bromeó el mayor de los Lan.

— ¡Oh! — La voz animada de la chica llamó la atención. — ¡HanGuang-Jun~! — Llamó a WangJi con un tono meloso. — ¡Han-! — Recibió un manazo por parte de Jolt. — ¡No me pegues, que grosero! — Se quejó haciendo un puchero, después sonrió con malicia y abrazó a Rolls, cosa que sonrojó al chico de ojos azul oscuro. —Rolls~ — Llamó en tono meloso. —Jolt está de agresivo conmigo~ — Nie MingJue y Jolt rodaron los ojos y se llevaron una mano a la frente, ¿es que está chica no conocía la vergüenza?, siempre termina armando un escándalo. Ella lo sabía, y disfrutaba haciéndolo, poner incómodos a todos a su alrededor era su hobbie, y en ese momento no era distinto.

— ¿WangJi? — Llamó XiChen al ver que su hermano se retiraba.

—Debo verificar que no haya inconvenientes en el programa. — Contestó de forma serena, pero por una fracción de segundos, miró a la chica que seguía abrazando al ahora tomate llamado Rolls, frunció levemente el ceño, al punto de que fue imperceptible su mala cara, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la chica.

— ¡HanGuang-Jun~~~! — Volvió a llamar, soltando a Rolls y corriendo hasta donde el chico de ojos dorados estaba. —No te pongas celoso. — Dijo con inocencia fingida, llevando sus manos atrás de su espalda y ladeándose, dándole un aire dulce. — ¡Es más! — Dijo juntando sus manos frente a su pecho. —Para que veas que eres el único hombre en mi corazón… — Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de su manager, así como el la de sus compañeros. — ¡Te voy a dedicar una de nuestras canciones!

Lan Zhan no dijo nada y se retiró del lugar. Emperatriz se quedó en su lugar, parpadeando varias veces. —No lo parece, pero aquello le hace feliz. — Aseguró el hermano del menor.

— ¡Qian heti! — Los cuatro jóvenes miraron al tipo del staff. —Ya casi es su turno.

— ¡Andando! — Gritó animada Emperatriz, tomando de la mano a Rolls, quien parecía haberse quedado en ceros.

En uno de los camerinos se encontraba Lan Zhan, revisaba algunos documentos.

— ¿WangJi?

—Mmn.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad. — Lan Zhan dejó de lado los documentos y volteó a ver a su hermano. —Ella se ha mostrado muy interesada en ti… de forma totalmente limpia. — Comentó con tranquilidad.

—No puedo. — Dijo regresando la vista a las hojas que tenía.

Lan XiChen sonrió, sabía que su hermano estaba atravesando una crisis emocional, por un lado, la persona de la que se enamoró hace años y que jamás le correspondió, y por el otro, la chica que en su presente, le había declarado su amor de mil formas posibles, pero Lan Zhan se negaba a aceptar, sin embargo a últimas fechas parecía que su opinión comenzaba a cambiar, pues le era evidente que Lan Zhan parecía prestarle más atención a la chica.

—WangJi. — Llamó a su hermano. —Ya he revisado eso antes. — Lan Zhan dejó los papeles y miró a su hermano. —Vamos. — Dijo tomando a su hermano de la mano. —Vamos, veamos el concierto.

—Podemos verlo aquí mismo. — Respondió Lan Zhan, mirando la pequeña pantalla que había en aquel camerino.

Lan XiChen sonrió, las evasivas de su hermano cada vez eran más evidentes. —No es lo mismo. — Dijo levantado a su hermano, sacándolo de aquel camerino, para llevarlo al escenario, justo al lado de algunas bocinas.

"Qian heti" tenía completamente emocionada a la gente, había gente que incluso se había quedado afónica de tanto gritar, ambos hermanos Lan sabía que la euforia de la gente solía terminar en eso, gente parcialmente muda, pero a diferencia de otras veces, en esta la gente aun sin voz, tratada de decir cosas e incluso corear las canciones.

En medio de toda aquella euforia, Emperatriz logró divisar a los hermanos Lan. — ¡Lan Zhan! — Celebró internamente, pues estaba casi segura de que el chico había ido precisamente por ella. — ¡Bien! ¡Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad! — Aprovechó que había acabado la canción para tomar la palabra. — ¡Gracias! — Habló al público, mismo que respondió con un grito colectivo muy animado. —He de confesar… que estamos muy agradecidos con el apoyo de todos y cada uno de ustedes… — Hacia pautas para poder recobrar el aliento. —Como ya lo hemos dicho antes, Rolls. — Dijo señalando al chico, mismo que hizo un reverencia hacia la gente. —Es oficialmente parte de "Qian heti"... Y realmente esperamos que le apoyen y animen tanto como a nosotros. — Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —Y también… bueno…

Jolt puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de la chica y tomó la palabra. —Hoy es un día bastante… especial para nosotros. — Dijo con un semblante que vacilaba entre serio y sonriente, lo que ocasiona que todas las féminas se derritieran.

— ¡Hoy se estrena un sólo de Jolt! — Anunció Flan, con toda la energía del mundo. — ¡ay, ya arruine la sorpresa! — Dijo ladeando la cabeza y llevando su dedo índice a sus labios.

Emperatriz sonrió al igual que Jolt, Rolls seguía un poco tenso, pero aquello no evitó que riera al ver la escena poco común de esos tres, quizás abajo del escenario y fuera de las cámaras, las bandas eran así, pero verlos actuar tan naturales, tan ellos, arriba en el escenario, le hacía sentir que verdaderamente eran un grupo sin igual y aquello le traía un poco de paz.

—Sobre eso… — Jolt se cruzó de brazos y miró de arriba abajo a su compañera. —Me gustaría… cantar una canción en especifico… ¡Bueno, eso si la gente también está de acuerdo! — Dijo mirando al público que con gritos y calurosos aplausos estaba consintiendo que la chica cantase.

— ¿Una canción en específico? — Preguntó Jolt, sin entender el brusco cambio en el programa. — ¿Cuál? — Miró atento a donde la chica mantenía sus ojos, y fingiendo "pensar" acceder a la petición de su compañera, dio media vuelta y atrás de las bocinas pudo contemplar a dos figuras, nada más y nada menos, que los hermanos Lan, y fue en ese momento que recordó las palabras dichas antes por la chica, "Para que veas que eres el único hombre en mi corazón… ¡Te voy a dedicar una de nuestras canciones!", nuevamente un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

— ¿Y entonces? — Preguntó moviéndose suavemente de un lado al otro, dándole un aire tan endemoniadamente tierno, que le helaba la sangre a Jolt.

—Responde, ¿cuál? — La conocía, y era un hecho que ella no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

—Magic Love.

La gente gritó como su vida dependiera de ello, dejando en claro que amaban esa canción y que por supuesto querían oírla. Jolt sintió que aquello iba a desatar un infierno, pero de igual forma, si no era en ese momento, sería después.

Fingiendo nuevamente "pensar" acceder, dio dos vueltas alrededor de Emperatriz, viéndola de arriba abajo, haciendo que la gente gritara cosas como: "¡Por favor, Jolt!", "¡Magic Love!", "¡Canta, por favor!". Detuvo sus pasos y volvió a sonreír, como si disfrutara las súplicas de la gente, así como el que su compañera le estuviera suplicando con la mirada.

—De acuerdo.

Por norma general, sus canciones venían en listas, pero por el nuevo sólo de Jolt, habían puesto teclado, batería y guitarra a su disposición, Rolls conocía la canción y podía tocar el teclado, Flan por su parte corrió a tomar la guitarra, dejando así que Jolt se hiciese cargo de la batería.

—Antes… de empezar… — Dijo Emperatriz, llamando la atención de todos. —Yo sé que muchos la conocen, y que no es de lo más reciente. — Dijo soltando una risilla nerviosa. —Esta vez, esta vez voy a dedicarla a alguien muy especial para mi… — Un silencio se apoderó del lugar. —Sé… que es muy probable que esta persona aún no acepte mis sentimientos, pero… ¡No voy a rendirme! — Anunció con todo el optimismo del mundo. Y sin discreción alguna, miró a donde estaban los hermanos Lan, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la amas que transmitía aquel evento. Inmediatamente buscaron a la persona de la que hablaba Emperatriz, pero no lograron captar nada, ambos hermanos se ocultaron para no ser vistos. —Esta canción va… ¡Para el único hombre de mi vida!

**Magic Love - Jin Sha**


	3. Imagen

**~Image~**

**Magic Love - Jin Shan**

Aquella canción la había oído antes, tal cual Emperatriz había mencionado, no era algo nuevo, pero le aturdida de cierta manera.

**~Hace 8 Años~**

Su risa estridente lograba que todos en aquél local le observará.

— ¡Lan Zhan! — Llamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — ¡Se te ha hecho un bigote con la crema batida! — Su tono burlón denotaba lo bien que la estaba pasando.

Los ojos dorados se mantenían fijos en el pelinegro que tenía frente a él, por la mente de Lan WangJi cruzaba una serie de preguntas, ¿cómo una cosa tan sencilla podía causarle tanta gracia?, ¿cómo podía ser tan escandaloso estando en público?, ¿cómo era posible que todo aquel relajo que estaba haciendo Wei WuXian no le mostrará en lo más mínimo?

Lan WangJi era conocido por ser un alumno modelo, respetable, cortes, silencioso, aplicado, sencillo, pero sobre todo frío, al punto que algunos en su afán de mofarse de él solían llamarle "Rusia" debido a su frialdad.

Su tío Lan QiRen era conocido como un hombre severo, un fiel seguidor de la etiqueta, las normas, un amante empedernido de la disciplina, y todo parecía que sus sobrinos habían aprendido aquello, pero de los dos, Lan WangJi era el que se había olvidado de las expresiones, o eso era lo que parecía, y todos mantenían su distancia del segundo Jade.

Pero no aplicaba para Wei WuXian, la estoica personalidad de Lan WangJi no repelía al chico de Yunmeng, de hecho, era como si el de ojos grises disfrutará de molestar al segundo Jade. No perdía oportunidad para molestar al de orbes dorados, pero era tan fácil para él, fácilmente podía hacer que el segundo Lan frunciera levemente el ceño.

—Quítate eso, o el viejo Lan QiRen sufrirá un infarto. — Bromeó tomando una servilleta y dirigiéndola hasta la boca del Jade.

Lan WangJi tomó de la muñeca a Wei WuXian, haciendo que este diera un pequeño sobresalto. —Puedo hacerlo yo mismo. — Aflojó el agarre y tomó la servilleta de la mano de Wei WuXian y procedió a limpiarse los restos de crema batida que habían dejado un bigote en su rostro.

—Lan Zhan… — Lan WangJi alzó la vista. —Tú…

**~Actualidad~**

Lan WangJi alzó la vista para mirar a la chica, debía admitirlo, así como en aquellos años admitió su interés hacia el hermanastro de Jiang Cheng, aquella pelinegra estaban haciendo estragos en su mente y en su corazón.

Aquello le asustaba, y le hacía sentir mal.

¿Acaso sus sentimientos por Wei WuXian eran tan débiles que desaparecían con el paso del tiempo?

— ¡De ninguna manera! — Se Reprendió a sí mismo, pero tampoco podía seguir aferrándose al doloroso pasado.

Por otro lado, su presente le mostraba a una chica un tanto intrépida que le había declarado su amor en varias formas y sin vacilación alguna, eso era bueno, ¿verdad?

Entonces… ¿por qué se sentía tan aturdido?, como si estuviera cometiendo la falta más grande de la historia pero a la vez estuviese teniendo la ilusión más bella. Frunció un poco el ceño, molesto consigo mismo, con la vida, con ellos.

¿Por qué los cielos le habían presentado a aquel joven latoso que le robó el corazón a primera instancia?

¿Por qué los mismos cielos le habían separado de forma tan cruel?

Se había obligado a sí mismo a no recordar aquello, a mantener los buenos recuerdos y no aquella dolorosa escena.

**~Flashback~**

— ¡Aaaah! — El grito de una fémina captó la atención de todo el internado.

Rápidamente comenzaron a llegar al lugar alumnos y profesores.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó un miembro docente.

— ¡Él! — Gritó la chica señalando a un joven que sostenía a uno de los profesores. — ¡Él mató al profesor Hua Wang! — Gritó como si de una verdad se tratase.

— ¡No es así! — Se defendió el chico. —Vi al profesor Hua Wang herido y vine a tratar de auxiliarlo…

— ¡Mentira! ¡Yo lo vi todo! — Gritó de nuevo la chica. — ¡Tú lo mataste! — Repitió su frase señalando al chico. — ¡Wei WuXian mató al profesor!

A la escena arribaron varios alumnos, entre ellos los hermanos Lan, mismos que veían impactados aquella escena.

— ¡Wang LingJiao, no mientas! — Gritó molesto Wei WuXian al ser calumniado de tal manera. — ¡Cuando llegaste, te pedí que fueras por ayuda y en lugar de eso te quedaste callada y cuando el profesor Hua dejó de respirar… comentaste a gritar! — Dijo mirando con ira a la chica.

— ¡Nada de eso es verdad! — Chilló la tipa.

— ¡Suficiente! — Gritó el rector de aquel lugar, sacó su teléfono y en poco tiempo, al Instituto arribaron policías. — ¡Se hará una investigación, por el momento todo el alumnado deberá permanecer en las aulas! — Sin decir nada más, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

—WangJi. — El mencionado miró a su hermano. —Todo va a estar bien. — Dijo tomando el hombro de su hermano, tratando así de infundirle valor y tranquilidad, el menor asintió.

Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian compartían clases junto con Jiang Cheng, Jin ZiXuan, por lo tanto ellos se fueron hacia la misma dirección.

Al llegar a su aula, Lan WangJi trató de hablar con Wei WuXian, pero este le evadió la mirada, como había estado haciendo en las últimas semanas.

— ¡No puedes dejar de hacer estupideces, ¿verdad?! — La molestia era palpable en las palabras de Jin ZiXuan.

Wei WuXian rodó los ojos, aquel chico le fastidiaba, era un pesado, engreído, hijo de mami y papi, que no podía hacer nada por sí mismo, hasta hervir un huevo era un reto total para él, por ello el oírle hablar como si fuese superior le irritaba, y si a eso le sumamos el que se atrevió a menos precisar a su Shijie… pues era acreedor a su odio total. — ¡Tengo suficientes dolores de cabeza a causa de "Rebota", como para lidiar contigo, estúpido pavo! — Dijo sentándose.

Jin ZiXuan puso mala cara, odiaba con cada fibra de su ser que le llamarán pavo por culpa de Wei WuXian.

—Después se agreden. — Habló Jiang Cheng. —Wei WuXian, ¿qué diablos hiciste?

Wei WuXian miró ofendido a Jiang Cheng. — ¿Estás creyendo las palabras de "Rebota"?

—No. — Respondió con firmeza. —Pero quiero saber cómo es que terminaste en esta situación.

Wei WuXian soltó un suspiro. —Fui al sanitario y cuando venía de camino vi al profesor tambaleándose, me le acerqué para ayudarlo y comenzó a toser sangre, en eso llegó "Rebota" y le dije que fuera por ayuda, pero se quedó parada como estatua, el profesor se desmayó pero su pulso era bajo, traté de reanimarlo a la par que le decía a aquella que fuera por ayuda… y al final el profesor no respondió. — Contó su versión de la historia.

Nadie le llevó la contraria, se llevarían algunos mal con Wei WuXian, pero sabían que el chico jamás heriría a alguien.

Lan WangJi miró todo el tiempo a Wei WuXian, quería acercarse a él, brindarle apoyo, pues aún siendo verdad lo que el chico dijo, su rostro reflejaba verdadero desaire.

La puerta del aula se abrió sin reparo alguno, y por esta entraron algunos oficiales. — ¿Wei Ying? — El mencionado se puso de pie. — ¡Vendrás con nosotros! — Dijo uno de los oficiales, dándole indicaciones a otros dos para tomar al chico.

— ¡No pueden hacer eso! — Gritó Jiang Cheng, interponiéndose entre los oficiales y su hermano.

Para sorpresa de Wei WuXian, Lan WangJi y Jin ZiXuan imitaron a Jiang Cheng, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo en el pecho, acompañado de un miedo.

—Jóvenes, por favor no interfieran. — Habló el oficial.

—Dijeron que se haría una investigación, no ha pasado ni media hora, su procedimiento está completamente errado y es una injusticia. — Declaró Jin ZiXuan.

Los oficiales apartaron a los jóvenes de manera brusca. —No interfieran.

— ¡Lo que están haciendo es un atropello! — Repuso Jiang Cheng.

— ¡Llevenselo! — Los oficiales tomaron por los brazos a We WuXian y lo sacaron del aula. —Llamaremos a sus tutores, para proceder de forma adecuada. — Le dijo mirando al "culpable".

— ¡Soy inocente! — Gritó Wei WuXian.

— ¡Eso lo determinará la investigación y un juez! — Sentenció, llevándose a Wei WuXian casi arrastras.

Detrás de los oficiales salieron los chicos, todos alegando los distintos derechos que estaban violando con sus acciones, a excepción de Lan WangJi, él iba atrás de todos ellos sin apartar la vista de Wei WuXian.

— ¡Wei Ying! — Gritó al ver como uno de los oficiales le arrojaba contra el suelo después de que el chico forcejeara demasiado con ellos.

Trató de acercarse al chico para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, sin embargo fue detenido, al girarse se encontró con su tío, Lan QiRen, uno de los docentes de aquel Instituto.

—Tío…

**~Actualidad~**

Levantó la mirada, sólo para notar que aquella canción llegaba a su fin. Como era de esperar, la gente gritó a modo de apoyo hacia "Qian heti", haciendo que los cuatro integrantes sonrieran de oreja a oreja.

—Ah~ ah~ — La voz de Flan llamó la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Rolls al no entender el tono de "desánimo" de su compañero.

Flan lo miró e hizo un puchero. —Emperatriz y Jolt tienen a quien cantarles. — Dijo fingiendo pesar.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Jolt, alejándose de la batería. —Que Emperatriz le haya dedicado una canción a alguien, no significa que sea mi caso. — Dijo alzando una ceja y ocasionado gritos del público.

— ¿Ah, no? — Provocó Flan, cosa que hizo que Jolt lo mirara con cierto fastidio.

— ¡Ya, ya! — Interrumpió Emperatriz. —Nosotros mismos podemos engañarnos con respecto a nuestros sentimientos…

— ¿Tú le mentiste al decir… "eres el único hombre en mi vida"? — Preguntó curioso Rolls.

— ¡No! — Dijo firme. — ¡No le mentí a él ni a nadie! ¡De verdad lo amo! — Dijo en voz alta y sin titubeo alguno.

Jolt sintió otro escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, recobró su postura y habló. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Emperatriz? — Ignorando olímpicamente lo que acababa de decir la chica y haciendo referencia a eso de "engañarse a sí mismos".

La chica de ojos rojos sonrió. —Que ellos. — Dijo señalando al público. —Sin lugar a dudas, podrán entender tus sentimientos mejor que tú mismo. — Sentenció como si fuese una verdad absoluta, cosa que nuevamente desencadenó gritos y chiflidos.

— ¡No me salgas con…! — Fue abruptamente interrumpido.

— ¡Comprobémoslo! — Dijo sonriente Flan.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó Rolls.

Jolt ya se imaginaba por donde iban los tiros, pero aquella canción de igual forma sería estrenada ese día, así que ni hizo por pelear.

— ¡Con la canción que él mismo compuso!

— ¡Yeah! — Ánimo Emperatriz.

—Estos dos parecen hermanos. — Se llevó la mano a la frente como solía hacer siempre que le fastidiaban de sobremanera. —Está bien. — Dijo ganándose las ovaciones del público. —No me malinterpreten, yo no creo en lo que dice Emperatriz, me conozco muy bien. — Su seguridad era como su carácter, completamente indomable. —Pero… — Aquella simple palabra aumentó la euforia de la gente. —Ustedes serán libres de creer lo que quieran. — Sin decir ni una palabra más, se dirigió al teclado.

— ¡Ha hablado, Lord Chispitas! — Dijo burlona Emperatriz, ganándose la mirada asesina de Jolt.

Flan y Rolls rieron bajito, Emperatriz se apoderó de la batería y Rolls tomó la guitarra, Flan por su parte se volvió el "Corista" y procedieron a invadir el sitio con la música. Esa sería su última canción en esa noche, pues debían darle paso a otros grupos.

**Love Confession - Jay Chou**

Nuevamente el corazón de Lan WangJi sufría un apretón, todo le recordaba a Wei WuXian.

Y pese a que su rostro no reflejaba nada, su hermano si había entendido todo. —WangJi… — Sabía lo que su hermano sentía y había sufrido al ser separado de aquel chico.

Sin darse cuenta una chica del equipo de "Qian heti" estaba detrás de ellos oyendo las melodías, usualmente ella permanecía en el camerino, revisando por medio del monitor el recibimiento del público, pero en esta ocasión estaba verificando aquel evento en persona. O eso era lo que cualquier otra persona creería, pero la verdad era que había sido enviada por Nie MingJue a verificar que ellos no hicieran alguna estupidez, aparte de las que usualmente hacían.

Su presencia había sido desapercibida por los hermanos Lan, claro hasta que Lan XiChen volteó discretamente, notando como aquella chica miraba atentamente a la agrupación para la que trabajaba.

La chica apretó su tabla sujetadocumentos, como si ésta le fuese a ser arrebatada en algún momento, hasta que notó la mirada del primer Lan, e inmediatamente hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo, misma que le fue devuelta.

Se acercó a los hermanos Lan, sólo para poder ver mejor las reacciones del público. No tenía que hacerlo realmente, era claro que el público estaba maravillado, pero no quería que los jóvenes Lan supiesen el verdadero motivo de su presencia.

Pero Lan XiChen no era tonto, conocía a Nie MingJue de toda la vida, si bien estuvo separado del Nie por tres años, no era como que aquel hombre cambiase su forma de ser, sobre protector con su hermano y a la vez exigente con el mismo, y todo por el bien de Nie HuaiSang. —MingJue le mandó a cuidarlos, ¿verdad? — La chica parpadeó varias veces y después negó con nerviosismo, ella no sabía la historia de su jefe y el Lan, así que no contaba con que el Lan viera a través de la situación, él entendía que la chica no quisiera delatar a su jefe, por lo cual sólo sonrió.

La canción finalizó y aquellos hicieron un mini show como los que habían estado haciendo todo el tiempo y finalmente se despidieron, no sin antes re-mencionar la integración de Rolls. Tan pronto como salieron de escena se encontraron con la chica.

—LaZhu. — Llamó Flan a la chica.

— ¿Te mando a vigilarnos? — Jolt se sentía ofendido, entendía que Nie MingJue tratara de imbéciles a Flan y Emperatriz, pero ¿por qué ese feo afán de embarrarlo a él también?

—E-e-eso no es así. — Respondió la chica.

— ¡Lan Zhan! — Llamó Emperatriz al de orbes dorados, ignorando a LaZhu y corriendo hasta el par de Jades. — ¿Te gustó la canción? — Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado a lado, ansiosa por la respuesta del contrario, pero rápidamente notó que este estaba en un aparente combate interno, cosa que le entristeció un poco. —Si Lan Zhan está así… definitivamente mis sentimientos no pudieron ser transmitidos adecuadamente… — Respiró hondo y puso sus manos en los hombros de Lan WangJi. —Haré que los malos recuerdos se aparten y nunca vuelvan.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, era como si todo se hubiese detenido, Jolt, Lan XiChen y Lan WangJi abrieron los ojos de par en par, sin dar crédito a lo que ocurría, LaZhu se cubrió el rostro con la tabla, Rolls miró a otro lado y Flan había sacado un abanico de quién sabe dónde y se había cubierto el rostro a la vez que sonreía.

— ¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?! — Aquella demandante voz les sacó del shock.

— ¡Fue mi culpa! — Dijo Emperatriz sonriente y con energías renovadas.

—Siempre es así. — Dijo Nie MingJue, todos los demás recobraron la postura, a excepción de Lan WangJi. —Tenemos cosas que hacer, andando. — Hizo una seña con los ojos para que "Qian heti" comenzará a dar marcha al camerino. —Lamento los inconvenientes. — Hizo una reverencia hacia los Lan, de quienes sólo Lan XiChen había salido del trance por completo. Después de aquello Nie MingJue se marchó.

Apenas sus siluetas se perdieron, Lan XiChen volteó a ver a su hermano, quien no parecía haber salido del shock. — ¿WangJi, estás bien? — Preguntó acercándose a su hermano y caminado unos pasos delante de él para verle de frente, abrió los ojos al notar como su hermano pasaba lentamente la yema de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

—Se atrevió a besarme… — Cualquier persona se quedaría en estado de shock si le robaran un beso, habrían quienes se molestaran, o se sintieran halagados, pero en ese momento él no sabía exactamente que sentía, no había dejado de amar a Wei WuXian, pero tampoco podía negar que aquella chica le estaba moviendo el tapete.

Lejos de ahí, paseándose por los pasillos de los camerinos iba un joven de cabellos negros, mismos que estaban atados en una coleta alta. —Fue un gran concierto. — Su voz denotaba alegría, era claro que se había divertido.

Con hojas dispersas en un escritorio, se encontraba una chica de larga cabellera, misma que estaba pulcramente atada, su maquillaje era sencillo, dejando su belleza natural.

—Veo que estás muy ocupada, ZhiQiang.

La mencionada dejó los papeles y alzó la vista. —Tío, perdóneme, no me di cuenta que había entrado. — Se puso de pie para recibir adecuadamente al hombre, pero este le detuvo.

—No hace falta. — Dijo mirando las carpetas en el escritorio, así como las diversas hojas que estaban esparcidas en el mismo. —Parece que mi sobrino te ha pedido algo muy importante. — Regresó la mirada a la chica, esta sólo sonrió.

—De hecho ha sido una petición de padre.

— ¿Mi hermano?

Lan ZhiQiang asintió. —Debido a que Lan Corporation ha abierto algunas disqueras, varios grupos e incluso solistas han enviado material para ser aceptados, padre me ha pedido que evalúe a algunos, pero me ha encargado analizar e investigar a una agrupación en específico.

Lan QiRen suspiró, conociendo a su hermano, seguro se trataba de un grupo "Don nadie", Lan An siempre había sido un hombre blando, que brindaba oportunidades a diestra y siniestra. — ¿De quienes se tratan?

Lan ZhiQiang respondió. — "Qian heti". — Al oír aquellas nombre, Lan QiRen abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no eran un grupo "Don nadie", eran una agrupación que desde sus inicios habían tomado fuerza, no teniendo disquera alguna, ellos producían sus mismos discos y todo era obra del mánager de la agrupación, Nie MingJue. —No sé la razón por la cual padre les ha puesto el ojo, quizás sea la relación de Nie MingJue con Lan Huan. — Comentó Lan ZhiQiang. —Tienen talento y son independientes, entre otras cosas.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Él sabía lo de la autosuficiencia del grupo. Lan ZhiQiang sonrió mostrándole cinco hojas.

Asustado y confundido, se dirigía al camerino donde estaban "Qian heti", debía aclarar las cosas con Emperatriz, no quería que la chica pasara por lo mismo que él, la ilusión de un amor y que después este se volviera el dolor más grande en el mundo.

—Nadie debe pasar por algo así… — Caminó sin prestar mucha atención hasta que escuchó unos pasos. Alzó la vista y su corazón se detuvo de forma abrupta, su respiración también hizo una pauta, era como si su alma estuviese abandonando su cuerpo. A unos cuantos pasos de él se encontraba. —Wei… Ying… — Una presión fuerte se apoderó de su corazón, y la sensación de aturdimiento aumentó. — ¡Wei Ying! — Llamó con fuerza, el mencionado detuvo su andar, y volteó a su espalda, pero sólo un poco, mirando sobre su hombro, permitiendo que Lan WangJi apreciará el perfil del chico, los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro cubrieron sus ojos, pero le era claro a Lan WangJi que era Wei WuXian.

Wei WuXian chasqueó con la lengua y comenzó a correr.

— ¡Wei Ying, espera! — No era algo propio de él alzar la voz o correr, pero aquella situación lo ameritaba. —Ya le perdí una vez, no pienso permitirlo de nuevo. — Corrió tras él otro, llamándolo una y otra vez, pero Wei WuXian aceleraba el paso a cada que le llamaban.

**~Lan Corporation~**

Lan QiRen había quedado absorto con lo leído, aquello implicaba una gran desestabilidad emocional a su sobrino. Había sido testigo de las innumerables declaraciones de amor a su sobrino, por parte de Emperatriz, si su hermano permitía que aquella muchachita entrara en contacto con Lan WangJi, quien sabe que cosas le esperarían a su muchacho.

Pero le asustaba más el no saber el origen de esos chicos, si Nie MingJue les tenía cerca, definitivamente eran de fiar, pues el chico era desconfiado y no admitiría bajo su yugo a cualquiera, eso le daba paz, pero… —ZhiQiang…

La mencionada sonrió. —Lo sé, tío, esto asusta pero por un lado entiendo el interés de padre en "Qian heti". — Lan QiRen alzó una ceja, bajó las hojas y acarició su barba de chivo, aquello era un hábito de su tío, por lo que la chica sonrió. —Una cosa es segura, tío, esos chicos definitivamente son cercanos a Nie MingJue, es posible que uno de ellos sea su hermano menor, Nie HuaiSang. — Comentó segura de sus palabras. —Los otros tres… también deben ser apegados a ellos y Nie MingJue les ha de haber hecho tomar sus nombres artísticos y definitivamente han sabido mantener sus identidades ocultas.

—A lo Hannah Montana. — Comentó con seriedad, pero aún así el comentario podía ser tomando como broma, una que caía como anillo al dedo, dada la situación.

—Así parece. — Respondió Lan ZhiQiang.

Lan QiRen volvió acariciar su barba pensando detenidamente. —En efecto, Nie MingJue no dejaría que una agrupación a su cargo, ni siquiera un solista, se metiera en polémicas, tampoco permitiría que dejasen su vida expuesta, los medios son muy chupasangre y si supieran las identidades de ellos, buscarían hasta debajo de las piedras para obtener una nota amarillista y vender… — Miró las cuatro hojas. —Jolt, cuya personalidad es la más calmada y exigente, menos que Nie MingJue, pero más disciplinado que los otros tres, podría considerarse el líder, pero la agrupación no tiene uno, todos toman las decisiones, son… una unidad, funcionan como un sólo cuerpo.

Por otro lado, hace el papel del domador entre los cuatro, evitando así que los otros tres hagan un caos vial, es mayormente visto como el "Rudo".

Emperatriz, es la revoltosa, dice las cosas como las siente y piensa, elige el momento adecuado para hablar, es juguetona y una completa descarada, sin mencionar que acosa a mi sobrino...

El público la ve como "Inteligente y coqueta", no menosprecio su inteligencia, pero su "coqueteo" me parece más una bola de actos cínicos y desvergonzados.

El otro es Flan, quien se la pasa tonteando, le hace segunda en las estupideces a Emperatriz y da la impresión de que son hermanos, su imagen de "Niño tonto" es sólo eso, una apariencia, pues sabe como provocar a otros, la prueba es Jolt, quien termina rodando los ojos o poniendo mala cara ante sus notables comentarios "mal" intencionados.

Y por último… el chico nuevo, Rolls, se dio a conocer hace tres meses por una "falla" en el programa, no hay mucha información de él, sólo su sobrenombre, y que claramente es la representación de la "inocencia", el pequeño corderito del grupo. — Soltó un suspiro. —Son un grupo poco peculiar, si bien las imágenes que reflejan resultan atrayentes al público, pero no son apariencias fijas, es como si…

—No siguieran un guión. — La voz de Lan ZhiQiang término la frase que rondaba por la mente del mayor. —En efecto, a diferencia de otros grupos, ellos no pretender dar la imagen de rudo, cursi, etc. Ellos son… como niños. — Dijo alzando los hombros.

— ¿Como niños?

—Sí, los niños no aparentan, ellos son espontáneos y honestos, así don "Qian heti", y por ello la gente los sigue con auténtico fervor. — Dijo segura de sus palabras.

La persecución seguía y Wei WuXian no parecía ceder ante los llamados de Lan WangJi, hasta que finalmente pudo darle alcance.

— ¡Wei Ying! — Llamó tomado al chico de la muñeca.

— ¡Esto no es bueno! — Pensó al sentir la mano ajena.

—Está más delgado. — Pensó Lan WangJi al notar como sus dedos se habían encontrado pese haber envuelto la muñeca del contrario. —Wei Ying era esbelto, pero de todas las veces que le tomé de la muñeca… mis dedos jamás se habían encontrado, quedaba una leve abertura… ¿que tanto has pasado como para adelgazar así? — Su corazón se estrujó ante el posible sufrimiento por el que pasó Wei WuXian, este se mantuvo estático, sin voltear a verle. —Wei Ying… — Comparando la complexión de antes y la de ahora, una frase azotó su mente, frase que el chico frente a él había dicho en el pasado. — "Lan Zhan… tú… me gustas." — Sin ser consciente de ello aflojó un poco su agarre, cosa que el otro aprovechó para zafarse, apenas Lan WangJi se percató de ello, Wei WuXian dio media vuelta, ocasionando que su largo cabello cubriera su rostro, echándose a correr nuevamente.

Lan WangJi estuvo dispuesto a decirle nuevamente.

—Perdón.

Aquella simple palabra le heló por completo. Apretó los puños y dio media vuelta, se lo había prometido y no iba a romper esa promesa, ¡No perdería a Wei WuXian de nuevo!


	4. Reencuentro

**~Reencuentro~**

Había logrado escaparse de Lán WàngJī, volteó levemente hacia atrás sólo para cerciorarse de que el Lán no le estuviera siguiendo, aprovechó uno de los pasillos para poder perderse de la vista del joven.

—Debo ir con Niè HuáiSāng y los demás, antes de que él me vuelva a atrapar. — Se repegó a la pared, por su lado y sin mirarlo pasó Lán WángJī.

Rápidamente salió de aquel pasillo y se dirigió hacia el camerino de "Qiàn hétǐ", apenas divisó la placa con el nombre de la agrupación, entró en esta cerrando la puerta de forma violenta y ganándose la atención de los integrantes.

Niè HuáiSāng abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió. — ¡¿Cuánto tiempo?! — Caminó gustoso hacia el joven.

— ¡¿Qué fue ese...?! — Los orbes púrpuras del chico se mostraron completamente sorprendidos. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó mirando de arriba abajo al chico que estaba pegado a la puerta como si quisiera que esta se bloqueará de por vida.

— ¡Me vio! — Dijo alterado.

— ¿Quien?

— ¡HánGuāng-Jūn!

—Jolt... — Emperatriz se quedó en blanco al ver al joven en la puerta.

Jolt viró, su expresión era como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. —El segundo Lán le vio. — Los cuatro se vieron entre sí. — ¡¿Qué esperas?! — Gritó Jolt. — ¡Escóndete, baboso! — Dijo jalando al chico que ya parecía calcomanía en la puerta.

Lo aventó atrás de la pantalla, pues nadie se asomaría ahí.

— ¡Rápido, rápido! — Dijo Niè HuáiSāng dándole palmaditas en la espalda al pelinegro.

La puerta volvió abrirse de forma abrupta y aquello hizo que los otros cuatro se tensaran.

— ¡¿Qué diablos creen que hacen?!

— ¡Comandante, no puede entrar así sin más! — La voz de la asistente del grupo sonó detrás del mánager.

Niè MíngJué bufó. —Dense prisa, que en poco tiempo nos marcharemos. — Dicho aquello, el hombre se retiró.

Jolt revisó que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, cerró la puerta para después caminar hasta la pantalla. — ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?! — Reprendió.

—Vine al concierto, ¿a qué más podría venir?

— ¡¿Y tenías que dejar que te vieran?!

—Sólo me vio HánGuāng-Jūn...

— ¡Suficiente tenemos con él! — Cerró los ojos al oír el fuerte gritó de Jolt.

—Ya, ya. — Dijo Niè HuáiSāng, sacudiendo suavemente su abanico. — ¿Lán WàngJī te vio entrar aquí? — Preguntó.

—No... que yo sepa. — Respondió de forma honesta.

— ¡¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso!?

— ¡Deja de gritar! — Demandó Emperatriz. —Le estás asustando. — Dijo señalando a Rolls.

Este estaba sentado, pasmado al ver toda aquella situación, no conocía al chico que había entrado, y por ver cómo los otros dos le hablaban con familiaridad le hacía sentir que se estaba perdiendo de algo, más aún con el hecho de que el chico se escondía del segundo Lán.

—Am... — Niè HuáiSāng volvió abrir el abanico y comenzó a echarse un poco de aire. —Es... una larga historia. — Dijo sonriéndole a Rolls.

—Una muy larga. — Comentó Jolt, haciendo énfasis en "muy".

Rolls sólo sonrió, igual y luego se enteraba, pero por lo que veía, la cuestión ahora era mantener al chico "oculto".

* * *

— ¿Tío? — Llamó la chica al ver el ensombrecido rostro de Lán QǐRén.

El teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar, Lán QǐRén atendió la llamada.

—**_Espero no ser inoportuno..._**

—Dime que estás bromeando, QīngHéng-Jūn.

—**_Oh... no esperaba que te enterarás tan pronto._**

—Hablo en serio, QīngHéng-Jūn.

—**_Hermano, lamento ir en contra de tus deseos, pero mi decisión es firme._**

— ¡Lán WàngJī es acosado por esa chica!

—**_No exageres, es cierto que no ha reparado en decir lo que siente, pero no es acoso._**

— ¡QīngHéng-Jūn!

QīngHéng-Jūn terminó la llamada, ganándose la ira de su hermano menor, mismo que colgó el teléfono y salió directo a la oficina de su hermano mayor. Mientras Lán ZìQíang miraba todo aquello.

—Sea por Dios. — Dijo poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla y ladeando la cabeza.

Tomó las hojas que antes estaba leyendo Lán QǐRén, examinando a detalle a los integrantes de "Qián hétǐ".

* * *

Habían ideado el plan perfecto para sacarlo de ahí sin que nadie más lo viera, ahora sólo rezaban por no toparse a Lán WàngJī.

— ¡Apúrense! — Llamó desde afuera su mánager.

Niè HuáiSāng dio un brinco. — ¿Qué le vamos a decir a mi hermano?

—En primer lugar, ponte los pupilentes de nuevo, o nos la hará buena. — Comentó Jolt.

—Pero ya me duelen los ojos. — Chilló Niè HuáiSāng.

—Recuerda que hay reporteros, y algunos son chupa sangre. — Recordó Jolt.

—Ya. — Dijo derrotado Niè HuáiSāng.

— ¡Qué se apuren! — Entraron Niè MíngJué y su asistente al camerino -Niè MíngJué estaba harto de esperarles-, notando así a un quinto integrante, un tic se apoderó de su ceja izquierda, respiró lo más hondo que pudo, pero fue inútil. — ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!

Todos temblaron, Niè HuáiSāng y Wèi WùXián se abrazaron, temblando como gelatinas, Rolls cerró los ojos, Jolt dio un leve brinco y Emperatriz reía nerviosa.

—Por favor no alcé tanto la voz. — Pidió su asistente.

— ¡QUIERO RESPUESTAS, Y LAS QUIERO AHORA! — Demandó, haciendo caso omiso de la petición anterior.

Fuera del camerino se oía la voz del mayor, Lán XīChén había ido a buscar a su aún Shockeado hermano, cuando oyó los gritos, se acercó lo suficiente como para que su voz se oyera y lo insuficiente como para no ver lo que ocurría dentro.

— ¿MíngJué? — Llamó con su habitual y calmado tono.

Al oír la voz del mayor de los Lán, Niè HuáiSāng miró a Wèi WùXián y sin avisarle siquiera lo arrojó atrás de la pantalla, originando un ruido que evidenciaba que algo o alguien había caído.

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! — Preguntó preocupado Lán XīChén, entrando al camerino, encontrando así a Niè HuáiSāng tirado en el suelo.

—Me caí. — Soltó una risilla.

Lán XīChén rió al ver tal escena. —Ya decía yo que uno de ustedes era el hermanito de MíngJué. — Comentó mirando al mencionado.

Niè MíngJué soltó un suspiro. —Ya suponía que HuáiSāng sería el primero en descuidarse.

—No digas eso, la verdad es que fue por ti que llegué a la conclusión de que uno de ellos era HuáiSāng.

— ¿Cómo así? — Preguntó Niè HuáiSāng, sentándose en el suelo.

Lán XīChén volvió a reír. —MíngJué es muy sobre protector contigo, por nada del mundo de alejaría o descuidaría de ti.

Niè MíngJué cerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza, un tenue sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, escena bastante inusual, pero que les daba material a "Qián hétǐ" para molestar a su mánager.

Lán XīChén salió en compañía de Niè MíngJué, dejando a los chicos con la asistente.

Junto a un suspiro. —Ponte los pupilentes. — Ordenó. —Y ustedes ayudenme a meterlo aquí. — Caminó atrás de la pantalla, tomó una de las maletas en las que solían llevar ropa, maquillaje, etc. —LáZhù, ayúdanos.

La chica de cabellos ondulados, caminó hasta donde Jolt había ido, encontrándose con el joven que estaban tratando de ocultar. —Esto... ¿quién es él?

—Wèi WùXián. — Respondió Jolt.

—...

— ¿Xiāng Wèi? — Rolls pasó sus manos frente a los ojos de la chica.

— ¡Dijiste que Wèi WùXián est-!

—Sorpresa. — Dijo Jolt, fingiendo felicidad. —Luego te explico, por ahora ayúdanos.

LáZhù miró con atención. — ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

—Meterlo en la maleta.

— ¡Que salvaje! — Dijeron al unísono Wèi WùXián y LáZhù.

* * *

El programa había seguido su curso y todos los asistentes habían salido satisfechos de dicho evento.

Una limusina aparcó, de ella salió una chica de 165 cm, cabello negro lacio atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos lilas llamaban rápidamente la atención, camino directo a la parte trasera, pues ahí podía entrar a camerinos sin tener que dar cara a los medios.

Justamente en su camino por los pasillos encontró a un desorientado y levemente ansioso...

— ¿Lán WàngJī?

El mencionado alzó el rostro y miró a quien le hablaba. —Hermana... ¿qué estás...?

Lán ZìQíang sonrió amablemente. —Todo terminó, padre me ha preguntado por ustedes.

Lán WàngJī recobró un poco su usual postura. —Ya veo.

—WàngJī... ¿ha pasado algo?

Lán WàngJī se tensó un poco. —Nada.

—WángJī, eres un mal mentiroso. — Comentó con honestidad.

— ¡ZìQíang! — La mencionada volteó, encontrándose con el mayor de los Lán.

—XīChén... — Sintió la cara arder, cosa que provocó una risilla en Lán XīChén.

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar esas formalidades? — Preguntó acercándose a ella.

— ¿Eh?

—Tenemos seis meses de casados y sigues llamándome XīChén. — Comentó dándole un suave toque en la nariz a ZìQíang, y notando por fin a su hermano. — ¡Oh, WàngJī, con que aquí estabas! — Tomó del hombro a su hermano. —Ya puedes respirar en paz, "Qián hétǐ" ya se fue.

— ¡¿Qué?! — La voz de ZìQíang llamó la atención de los jades.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Padre me envió para hablar con ellos, bueno con su mánager, apenas acabo el evento, ¿cómo que ya se fueron? — Preguntó ladeando la cabeza, y mostrando su disgusto.

Lán XīChén sonrió para calmarla. —Se fueron poco después de que bajaron del escenario, tal y como sospechamos, uno de ellos es HuáiSāng, y el próximo período escolar va a comenzar.

ZìQíang llevó sus manos a la cintura. — "Qián hétǐ" está conformado por chicos de la misma edad que WàngJī, naturalmente Niè MíngJué procurará que estos no descuiden sus estudios.

—La ventaja de ser independiente. — Mencionó su esposo.

—Cierto.

—Momento... ¿dijiste que mi padre te envío? — Ella asintió. —Eso quiere decir...

—Que planea extenderles una invitación para trabajar en una de las disqueras... — La voz de Lán WàngJī nunca fue muy animada, sin embargo ahora daba la impresión de que aquello le desagradaba o incomodaba.

Sin decir nada más Lán WàngJī se apartó de ellos y caminó hacia la salida.

— ¿Paso algo?

—Después te cuento.

* * *

Llegó a casa con todo el cansancio del mundo, jamás había pensado que sería tan agitador, pero le gustaba y no podía quejarse del todo.

— ¡Tío! — La voz de un pequeñito resonó en el recibidor.

Apenas logró divisar al pequeño, se dispuso a atraparlo, pues este le había saltado encima.

— ¡¿Y este milagro?! — Preguntó Jiāng Chéng al tener a su sobrinito en brazos.

—Venimos a visitarlos, pero tú no llegabas. — Dijo el nene de siete años, mismo que infló las mejillas.

—Usted disculpe, Príncipe Líng. — Bromeó abrazando al pequeño, logrando que este riera.

— ¡A-Chéng! — La voz de su hermana captó su atención.

— ¡Hermana! — Caminó hasta ella con el pequeño en brazos. — ¿Cómo haz estado?

—Bien, ¿y tú? — Preguntó con una dulce sonrisa. —Veo que vienes del trabajo, ¿cómo estuvo?

— ¿No lo vieron? — Fingió ofensa.

—Nos entretuvimos hablando con mis suegros. — Jiāng Chéng lo sabía, sabía que a donde estuviera su hermana estaría el marido de esta y padre de Jīn Líng, Jīn ZiXuān.

—Tiempo sin verlo... **Rey guajolote***. — Jīn ZiXuān respiró lo más profundo que pudo para no perder los estribos, mientras el pequeño Jīn Líng reía al oír como su tío había llamado a su padre.

—A-Líng. — Llamó la madre del niño.

— ¿Dónde está el tío Wèi? — Preguntó mirando a Jiāng Chéng.

— ¿Dónde está? — Repitió mirando a su hermana.

— ¿A-Xián no viene contigo? — Preguntó la chica.

—No, dijo que se adelantaría. — Mencionó un tanto preocupado. — _¡¿A dónde diablos fuiste, Wèi WùXián?!_

* * *

La lluvia había comenzado y las calles ya poseían leves charcos en donde se reflejaban el cielo, las casas, letreros y demás.

Justo frente a una casa estaba un joven de ojos grises y largos cabellos negros, una sombrilla gris le protegía del agua.

Aquella casa le pertenecía a QīnHénh-Jūn y a sus hijos, pese a ser un empresario, su casa era grande más no ostentosa.

Estaba rodeada por una barda y en la parte de enfrente tenía una reja, cuyos barrotes eran de color plateado, mismos que tenían una separación de 30 cm, a través de ellos se podía ver el jardín delantero.

Justo ese pequeño jardín era contemplado por Wèi WùXián. —_La casa de Lán Zhàn..._

De entre los pequeños arbustos salió un conejo negro, mismo que estaba completamente empapado a causa de la lluvia. Detrás de él salió un joven de largos y lacios cabellos negros, llevaba una sombrilla blanca como la nieve, su expresión era estoica, como si desconociera los sentimientos, sus orbes dorados se posaron en el animalito.

—Por eso no deben salir del corral. — Le dijo al conejito, se agachó para levantarlo y alzarlo en cuanto el animal estuvo a la altura de su pecho se repegó insistentemente en él, buscando un poco de calor. Lán WàngJī mantuvo la vista en el conejo.

—_Lán Zhàn..._ — Sintió una a leve punzada en el corazón, quería gritarle, hacerle ver que estaba ahí, se mordió el labio reprimiendo así aquel deseo.

Continuó mirando al segundo Lán, se acercó más a la reja para poder contemplar al otro, sus ojos se concentraron en los orbes dorados del otro y poco a poco comenzó a apartar la mirada, prestando atención a cada parte del contrario, así como en sus acciones.

Una embelesada sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Wèi WùXián, cuando conoció a Lán WàngJī, este parecía tenerle cierta manía, todo lo que hacía parecía estar mal ante los ojos del segundo jade. Logrando que Wèi WùXián se enfrascará más en molestarlo, en lograr que Lán WàngJī le dijera de su viva voz que era lo que estaba mal.

Había tratado de imaginarse a Lán WàngJī haciendo algo jodidamente cursi, pero por más que trataba no podía, la expresión de Lán WàngJī siempre terminaba por cerrarle cualquier fantasía de ese tipo.

—_Lán Zhàn... te extrañé..._ Lán Erge-Ge...

Lán WàngJī alzó el rostro sólo para encontrarse la calle vacía, soltó un suave suspiro, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de su casa.

Escondido, Wèi WùXián soltó un largo suspiro. —_Perdona, Lán Zhàn, de verdad._ — Miró como Lán WàngJī entraba a su casa. —_Pero aún no es el momento de que nos crucemos._

Se aseguró que el jade entrará a su casa y comenzó a partir.

* * *

En casa, habían tratado de contactarle, pero parecía que el chico no tenía intenciones de contestar, hasta que notaron como la lluvia se había vuelto más violenta.

Es posible que el clima dificulte que las llamadas se enlacen como se debe. — Sugirió Jiāng YànLí.

No les quedaba otra más que esperar, por lo pronto Jīn Líng le pidió a su tío que jugara con él, y este así lo hizo, pasó un tiempo antes de que el timbre de la casa Jiāng sonará.

— ¡Ya voy! — Gritó Jiāng Chéng, abrió la puerta encontrándose con el eslabón perdido. — ¡Pareces perro mojado! — Gritó, Jiāng YànLí, Jīn ZiXuān y su pequeño Jīn Líng se asomaron.

— ¡Shijie! — Se contuvo de abrazarla sólo porque el marido de Jiāng YànLí se posó detrás de ella. —Rey guajolote. — Dijo con toda la intención de hacer enojar al otro, Jīn ZiXuān sólo uso mala cara, y Jiāng YànLí le tomó del brazo.

— ¡Tío Wèi! — Gritó el pequeño.

Wèi WùXián sonrió. — ¡RúLán! — Se agachó para poder abrazar al nene, olvidando que estaba mojado, el pequeño A-Líng abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Vas a mojar al niño! — La voz de la matriarca de aquella casa resonó con fuerza, haciendo que el pequeño se afianza más a su tío.

—Madam Yú. — Wèi WùXián soltó al pequeño y se puso de pie, haciendo una reverencia hacia Madam Yú.

La mujer clavó sus orbes purpuras en el chico. —Ven aquí. — Ordenó, el otro obedeció, caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, la mirada de Madam Yú siempre fue intensa hacia su persona, y aquello no parecía haber cambiado. —Espero que esta vez te sepas comportar, ya no eres un niñito estúpido. — Dijo con voz severa.

Wèi WùXián sonrió. —También le extrañé, Madam Yú. — La mujer soltó un suspiro y después le dio un zape al chico.

— ¡Au! — Chilló este riendo un poco.

—Ve a ducharte, la cena estará lista pronto. — Dijo marchándose del lugar.

— ¡Abuela! — Llamó el pequeño Jīn Líng.

Madam Yú se detuvo y volteó a ver a su nietecito. — ¿Hmm?

— ¿Me puedo bañar con el tío Wèi? — Su madre sonrió ante la petición de su pequeño.

Madam Yú también sonrió ante el tierno gesto del nene. —No lo sé, pregúntale a tus padres, y a tú tío.

Jīn Líng volteó a ver a sus padres así como a su tío. — ¿Puedo?

—Por mi no hay problema. — Dijo Wèi WùXián, los padres de Jīn Líng asintieron.

— ¡Sí! — Festejó el pequeño, siendo alzado por Wèi WùXián. —Tío Chéng, báñate con nosotros. — Pidió al de ojos azules*

— ¡¿Qué?! — Aquella petición le había tomado por sorpresa.

—Sí, tío Chéng, ven con nosotros. — Bromeó Wèi WùXián, Jiāng Chéng casi golpeaba a Wèi WùXián con la vista.

— ¡Anda tío, anda! — Pidió Jīn Líng.

Viendo la escena estaba Jiāng FēngMián, sonriendo al ver a su familia reunida como hace mucho estuvo, claro, ahora con un pequeño más. —A-Chéng, no me digas que vas a tener a tu sobrinito suplicándote. — Dijo acercándose.

— ¡Tío Jiāng! — Wèi WùXián sonrió ampliamente.

—Claro que no. — Respondió Jiāng Chéng sonrojado.

—Tío... — Jiāng FēngMián interrumpió a Wèi WùXián.

—Tenemos tiempo para hablar, por ahora... al agua patos. — Dijo dándole un toque en la nariz a su nieto. —De prisa o Zǐyuān se molestara. — Dijo susurrando lo ultimo, seguro que si Madam Yú le oía así le iría.

Los tres "patos" sonrieron y se marcharon. Jiāng FēngMián se fue a donde se encontraba su mujer, Jiāng YànLí y su marido regresaron a la sala.

—Soy yo, ¿o Madam Yú parecía contenta con verlo? — Jīn ZiXuān sabía lo tensa que era la relación de su suegra y su "cuñado", por lo que aquella "conversación" la sintió un poco distinta a las habituales que él había presenciado.

Jiāng YànLí sonrió. —Mamá no lo dice, pero estaba preocupada por A-Xián. — Incluso ella se veía más animada. Jīn ZiXuān tomó las manos de Jiāng YànLí y las elevó hasta dejarlas a la altura de su boca, depositando un suave beso en el dorso de estas.

En el baño se estaba desarrollando una divertida guerra sin cuartel.

— ¡A-Líng ten cuidado! — Dijo Jiāng Chéng atrapado al pequeño que había resbalado. Wèi WùXián rió a carcajadas. —Debería darte vergüenza. — Comentó mirando a Wèi WùXián.

— ¿Eh?

—Mi madre cree que has madurado.

— ¡Lo he hecho!

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡He crecido!

— ¡Eso no quiere decir que hayas dejado de ser un niñito estúpido!

— ¡No soy un niñito estúpido!

— ¡¿Entonces qué fue lo que paso con HánGuāng-Jūn?!

Wèi WùXián abrió los ojos de golpe y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas. Antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir algo, sintieron un chorro de agua en la cara.

— ¡A-Líng! — Dijeron al unísono, jalando al pequeño para hacerle cosquillas.

* * *

**Rey guajolote: Como todos sabemos, Wèi WùXián se referia a Jīn ZiXuān como "pavo real", pero el pavo real es un ave muy chida y yo quiero joder a Jīn ZiXuān, así que le cambie a "Rey guajolote" gorogorogorogoro~**

**Según la wikia, los ojos de Chéng son azules, y si la wikia lo dice, azules se los dejo :v**

**Otra cosita, Fanfiction me esta volando los "~~~" que uso para cambio de escena, así que voy a clavarles la línea pedorra y sin chiste u.u**


	5. Turbulencia I

Hola, chikistrikis~  
Me demore bastante, lo sé, pero ando con el HYPE de "Charm" a tope, pero espero que este capítulo les guste.  
Otra cosita, si ven que escribo los nombres y demás con los "extraños" acentos, ejemplo: "Wèi WúXiàn", en lugar de "Wei WuXian", no es por otra cosa más que mero gusto.

* * *

**~Turbulencia I~**

**~Casa Lán~**

La lluvia había hecho de las suyas, la temperatura había disminuido considerablemente, y aquello era el pretexto perfecto para acurrucarse en cama.

En una de las habitaciones de aquella casa, dos personas entablaban una conversación.

— ¡¿Es en serio?! — Lán XīChén asintió. —No puedo creerlo. — La sorpresa de notaba tanto en su voz como en su rostro.

—Te lo juro, yo lo vi, y sigo sin creérmelo. — Confesó.

—Eso explica porqué WàngJī estaba tan fuera de sí, y el porque no le cayó en gracia saber el interés de padre en "Qiàn hétǐ".

—Sobre eso… — Lán XīChén desvío la mirada antes de meterse a la cama.

**~Flashback~**

Sin decir nada más Lán WàngJī se apartó de ellos y caminó hacia la salida.

— ¿Paso algo?

—Después te cuento.

Lán XīChén se disculpó con su esposa y comenzó a seguir a su hermano.

— ¡WàngJī! ¡WàngJī, espera! — Lán WàngJī detuvo su andar, Lán XīChén miró con atención a su hermano, notó como este apretaba levemente sus puños, pero no era indicio de coraje, sino de impotencia, lentamente se acercó a él y le habló de nuevo. —WàngJī, ¿qué sucedió? — Intuía que algo más había ocurrido, pues su hermano se le había desaparecido de un momento a otro.

Lán WàngJī respiró hondo. —Regreso… — Volteó lentamente hacia Lán XīChén. —Wèi Yīng... regreso.

Lan XiChen no dijo nada, permitiendo que su hermano saliera del lugar, pese a que Lán WàngJī nunca le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia el hijo adoptivo de Jiāng FēngMián, le era evidente el amor que sentía hacia él. —WàngJī. — No sabía cómo, pero de una u otra manera, su hermano había terminado en un auténtico rollo.

**~Fin Del Flashback~**

— ¿XīChén? —El otro salió de sus pensamientos y miró apenado. Lán ZìQíang sonrió. —Tranquilo. — Dijo acariciando la mejilla de su marido. —WàngJī te pidió que no dijeras nada.

—No realmente.

—Una promesa de hermanos no es algo que de deba romper, así que no te preocupes. — Lán XīChén relajó su expresión, le sabía mal no decirle a su esposa, después de todo, uno de sus votos era hablar con la verdad, pero no le estaba mintiendo, sólo estaba omitiendo un poco de información. —Debe ser duro para WàngJī haber perdido su primer beso de esa manera.

Lán XīChén quiso reír ante el comentario, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

En el pequeño despacho de aquel hogar se encontraban los mayores.

— ¡QíngHéng-Jūn!

—Hermano, por favor no grites. — Pidió el hombre de ojos dorados como los de sus hijos.

Muy a su pesar, Lán QiRen bajó el volumen. —QíngHéng-Jūn, ¿qué estás planeando?

—El mundo del entretenimiento es ambicioso y lo sabes, "Qìan heti" se ha abierto camino por medios propios, ya de por sí tienen poder, ahora imagina a esa misma agrupación bajo el ala de Lán Corporation.

— ¿Por qué precisamente ellos?

—Ya te lo dije.

—No son los únicos, "Phoenix" también son un trió independiente.

—No es lo mismo y "Qiàn hétǐ" no es un trió, ahora son un cuarteto.

—Gran diferencia.

—Debes practicar más tu sarcasmo, QǐRén.

— ¡Tú sólo quieres que era chica se acerque a WàngJī! — QīngHéng-Jūn no dijo nada. — ¡Respondeme!

—Hermano, aunque esa fuese mi intención, que ya desde ahora te digo, no lo es, dependería completamente de Zhàn y ella, no de ti, no de mí.

—Entonces dime tu intención.

—Ya lo dije, "Qiàn hétǐ" ya tiene renombre, añadirlos a nosotros les dará más estabilidad en el mercado y a nosotros más fianza en el medio. — Se levantó de su asiento. —Como bien sabes, Lán Corporation empezó con el medio musical tradicional, seguimos en esa línea y no vamos a soltarla, pero hoy en día, la música tradicional y moderna pueden coexistir en una misma melodía, pero no todos los grupos o cantantes pueden integrarlas en sus voces, "Qiàn hétǐ" sí. Además de manejar distintos idiomas.

**~Casa Jiāng~**

La cena se estaba llevando con toda la paz del mundo, algunos comentarios salían sólo para hacer más amena la cena.

—Bueno, sabrán que no pueden tontear, A-Lí…

— ¿Sí, madre?

—Ya sólo te resta este semestre de tu carrera.

—Y el medio año de servicio. — Comentó.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que voy a seguir con mis abuelos paternos?

—A-Líng, ¿te gustaría que tu abuela ZǐYuān y yo te llevemos a la escuela? — Cuestionó Jiāng FēngMián, el pequeño Jīn Líng asintió. —Entonces no se hablé más, te quedarás este año con nosotros, claro, si tus padres están de acuerdo.

Tanto Jīn ZiXuān como Jiāng YànLí asistieron, haciendo que su pequeño sonriera y se bajará de la silla para correr hasta su abuelo.

—A-Líng, no hagas eso. — Reprendió Jīn ZiXuān.

—No pasa nada. — Dijo Jiāng FēngMián, alzando a su nieto y sentándolo en una de sus piernas.

—Padre… están consintiéndolo. — Afirmó su yerno.

—Oh, vamos. — Wèi WúXiàn tomó la palabra. —Que tus abuelos no te quisieran, no significa que A-Líng deba pasar por lo mismo. — Una pequeña risa escapó de Jiāng Chéng, Jīn ZiXuān amenazó a Wèi WúXiàn con la mirada.

—A-Xiàn. — Reprendió con suavidad Jiāng YànLí.

—Perdón, Shijie. — Dijo sin borrar su burlona sonrisa.

—Wèi WúXiàn.

— ¿Si, Madam Yú?

— ¿Continuarás la misma carrera?

— ¡Así es! — Afirmó animado. —Después de todo, Jiāng Chéng y yo lo acordamos.

—Ni lo sueñes. — Respondió Jiāng Chéng sacudiendo la mano frente a su cara, como si ahuyentara alguna mosca.

— ¿Eh?

—Estoy estudiando administración de empresas.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Los ojos de Wèi WúXiàn casi salían de sus cuencas. — ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? — Parecía que había sido traicionado.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones. — Respondió llevándose a la boca un trozo de pan.

—A-Chéng, aún así debiste habérselo dicho. — Comentó su hermana.

— ¡Sí, A-Chéng! — Jiāng Chéng sintió un escalofrío al oír a Wèi WúXiàn llamarlo así.

—No vuelvas hacer eso.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Llamarme, "A-Chéng".

— ¿Te perturba, A-Chéng? — Esta vez quien le llamó así fue su cuñado.

— ¡Basta los dos, es incómodo!

—Shijie te llama así.

—Pero ella es mi hermana y puede llamarme como guste, ustedes no.

Jīn ZiXuān y Wèi WúXiàn rieron, ahora tenían como molestar a Jiāng Chéng.

La noche poco a poco comenzó a volverse más y más silenciosa, toda China se había sumido en el sueño, bueno no toda, pero sí su mayoría.

En una de las universidades habían comenzado a llegar algunos estudiantes, sobre todo alumnos que vivían lejos del campus y se alojarían en los dormitorios.

Justamente en uno de ellos había un par de jóvenes.

— ¿No puedes dormir? — El otro no respondió. —Contesta o voy a levantarme y no te va a gustar.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no me va a gustar?

Xuē Yáng sonrió ante el comentario. —Ya aprendiste a contestar.

**~0~**

En un departamento, las luces de una habitación estaban encendidas, la luz era tenue, por lo cual no se volvía molesta, e incluso se prestaba para el ambiente que inundaba el lugar.

Pequeños jadeos se hacían presentes, no eran muy escandalosos, pero tampoco muy precavidos, el sonido tenue de un chapoteo también era notorio.

—Estas muy mojada, ¿tanto te gusta lo que hago? — La arrogancia que impregnaba aquellas palabras, lejos de molestar a su acompañante le hacía reír.

—Eres tan arrogante… ah~. — Entre jadeos respondió y aún tratando de mantener su mismo aire indomable, no pudo evitar emitir un gemido al sentir el glande golpear su punto.

—Estas conmigo, es obvio.

Wēn Qíng rió. —Eres tan egocentrista, Niè MíngJué. — El mencionado dejó de moverse y levantó a la chica, dejándola sentada sobre él.

—Estando desnuda ante mí, ¿aún te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?

—No me culpes de tu egocentrismo.

Niè MíngJué tomó a Wēn Qíng de sus posaderas y comenzó a levantarla y dejarla caer en su virilidad, obligándola a gemir y aferrarse a su cuello.

— ¿Lo ves?, incluso ahora estás mojándote y succionandome por completo. — Wēn Qíng volvió a reír. — ¿De qué te ríes?

—Aseguras que me estoy mojando por ti, te has puesto a pensar que puedo estar fantaseando con alguien más, o bien… — Mordió el lóbulo de Niè MíngJué. —Recordando alguna porno. — Le susurró en el oído.

—De ser el caso… — Apretó más el trasero de ella. —Dime el nombre de la película.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para que hagamos todo lo que ahí muestran. — Ambos se miraron a los ojos con claro deseo y sin decir algo más, comenzaron a devorar los labios ajenos.

En la habitación de al lado, Niè HuáiSāng cubrió sus oídos con la almohada. — ¡Dejen dormir carajo! — No iba a decir que era una blanca paloma, si tenía que ser honesto… tenían una caja -y una grande- completa de DVD's con alto contenido erótico -porno, pero la palabra "pornografía" se le hacía fea y falta de clase-, pero una era ver esas películas y fantasear con hacer algo de lo allí visto y otra era oír a su hermano apalear al gato[1]. — ¡¿Por qué diablos vinieron acá?! ¡¿No podían ir a un hotel?!

**~Una Hora Antes~**

En uno de aquellos bares que aún se mantenían activos a altas horas de la noche, las animadas voces se oían afuera, en una de las mesas había un par de personas.

— ¿No crees que estás bebiendo demasiado?

Su acompañante bajó el vaso ya vacío y dijo. — ¿Te preocupa mi salud?

—Para nada.

— ¿Entonces?

—Te vuelves muy impertinente estando ebrio.

Niè MíngJué soltó una risa nasal. — ¿Segura Wēn Níng? — Alzó una ceja.

—No sólo eso, también te vuelves un calenturiento.

—Que yo sepa, eso te gusta.

—Eres tú quien me ruega.

Niè MíngJué entrecerró sus ojos, tomó a Wēn Qíng de la nuca y la jaló hacia él para besarla. —Veamos quien le ruega a quien. — Volvió a besarla.

— ¿Serás tan descarado?

**~0~**

Y ahora estaban haciendo el ruido suficiente como para que Niè HuáiSāng no pudiese dormir.

—Me gusta el contenido erótico, me gusta ver las expresiones y sonidos que hacen las chicas al recibir placer, pero definitivamente no me gusta…

— ¡Me lo vas a romper!

La risa de Wēn Qíng resonó. —Dijiste que querías hacer lo de la película, bueno, ella hacía esto.

— ¿Y acaso se le rompió?

—Quizás porque el actor no era un llorón.

— ¡Ya basta!

—Haber si sigues burlándote.

— ¡Ah~~!

¡Suficiente!

Ya había oído demasiado, en más de una ocasión, en su momento había jurado que no interferiría en los "asuntos" de su hermano, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a seguir sacrificando horas de sueño por la calentura de ese par.

— ¡DEJEN DORMIR!

En la habitación de Niè MíngJué, el par de calenturientos se cubrió la boca.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que HuáiSāng estaba aquí?! — Susurró dispuesta a quitarse de encima del musculoso hombre que yacía abajo.

—Nunca se había quedado despierto a estas horas.

— ¿"Nunca se había quedado despierto a estas horas"? — Wēn Qíng abrió los ojos con sorpresa. — ¡¿O sea que siempre ha estado cuando lo hacemos?!

—Naturalmente, es mi hermano, vive aquí.

— ¡Idiota! — Niè MíngJué agarró con firmeza las caderas de Wēn Qíng.

— ¿A dónde vas? Aún no terminamos.

—Tienes dos manos, úsalas para acabar.

—Wēn Qíng.

—No puedo seguir, no sabiendo que estoy traumando a tu hermano.

—HuáiSāng no es tan inocente como se ve.

Niè HuáiSāng rodó los ojos, ¿acaso seguían ignorando que él les oía?

—Como sea, tengo a mi hermano y no me gustaría que se traumara de esta manera.

—Wēn Qíng…

—Te he dicho que…

1… 2… 3… 4… 5…

— ¡Aaaah~~~!

— ¡MALDITA SEA! — Sin más remedio, Niè HuáiSāng se puso sus audífonos y comenzó a reproducir su Playlist a todo volumen.

**~0~**

Silencio, absoluto silencio, esas eran las noches que añoraba mientras estuvo en aquella prisión de forma injustificada.

—Esta era la habitación que usaba de niño… — Se sentó en la cama, incluso seguían los peluches que Jiāng FēngMián le había comprado de niño.

**~Hace 15 Años~**

— ¿Tú también eres huérfano?

—No, mis papás están en el hospital. — La idea de quedarse solo le asustaba.

Las risas de un grupo de niños llamó la atención de la pequeña y él. — ¿En el hospital?, llevas tres meses aquí, si ellos siguen vivos entonces te han abandonado, y no les importas.

— ¡Cierra la boca! — Gritó Wèi WúXiàn.

— ¡Obligame, maldito abandonado!

Wèi WúXiàn apretó los puños y se le fue a los golpes a aquel mocoso.

— ¡No, hermano Xiàn! — Gritó la pequeña tratando de evitar que los chicos pelearan.

— ¡Wèi WúXiàn! ¡Wèi WúXiàn! — Una mujer de edad avanzada. — ¡Wèi WúXiàn, detente! — La mujer tomó de los brazos al pequeño de ojos grises y lo alejó del otro niño que ya tenía la cara hinchada por tanto golpe.

— ¡Él empezó! — Se justificó.

— ¡Sea por Dios! ¡Espero que esto no le de una mala impresión a quienes van adoptarse!

— ¡¿Adoptarme?! — Wèi WúXiàn se zafó del agarre de la mujer. — ¡Nadie va adoptarme! — Gritó con los ojos vidriosos. — ¡Mis padres vendrán por mi! ¡Ellos vendrán! — Salió de la pequeña estancia y pasó en medio de una pareja que iba acompañado con sus hijos.

La mujer portaba un vestido sencillo color lila, su pinta labios era un púrpura brillante y sus ojos hacían juego con el. — ¿Qué le pasa a ese chiquillo?

La hija de la pareja miró con pena al pequeño que se perdía en el pasillo. —Iba llorando… — Volteó a ver a su padre. —Papá, ¿seguro que A-Xiàn está aquí?

Jiāng FēngMián miró a su hija. —He buscado en muchas casas hogar, si no está aquí, seguiré buscando.

— ¡Wèi WúXiàn! — Gritó la mujer quedándose sin aliento.

— ¡¿Wèi WúXiàn?! — Repitió la familia.

— ¡Ay, señor Jiāng! — Habló con pena la mujer.

Jiāng FēngMián salió de su sorpresa y habló. —Disculpe, ¿ese pequeño es Wèi Yīng?

—Así es… normalmente es un niño tranquilo, bueno, travieso como todos los niños, pero hoy… está algo alterado.

Wèi WúXiàn había salido del edificio, aquella casa hogar tenía un extenso patio y varios árboles de distintos tamaños, de una u otra forma Wèi WúXiàn había logrado subir a uno de los árboles.

—No van adoptarme, no estoy solo, mamá y papá van a venir por mi, ellos… van a venir. — Sus mejillas se encarcharon.

**~Flashback~**

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando y el frío viento le hicieron abrir los ojos, su cuerpo dolía, su visión era borrosa, trato de levantar la cabeza y una fuerte punzada se hizo presente en su piernita derecha, miró hacia su extremidad a dolorida y vio trozos de vidrios clavados en su pierna.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? — Llamó con la voz quebrada. — ¡Mami! ¡Papi! — Comenzó a gatear al auto, este estaba volcado, los vidrios estaban rotos y podía ver algunos hilos rojo negruzco.

Llegó lo más que pudo, pues el dolor en su pierna se hacía peor cada que se movía, sus ojos se abrieron y un grito salió desde lo hondo de su garganta. — ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — Vio a sus padres dentro del auto con múltiples golpes en la cara y enormes manchas de sangre.

**~Fin Del Flashback~**

—Mami, papi… — Abrazó el árbol.

—Te vas a caer. — Aquella suave y amable voz le sacó de sus recuerdos, miró hacia abajo, ahí se encontraba un hombre de ojos azules y cabello oscuro, le miraba con suma dulzura.

— ¿Quién eres?

Jiāng FēngMián miró con detenimiento aquel pequeño, sus era la viva imagen de sus amigos, Wèi ChǎngZé y CángSè SànRén. —Te les pareces mucho. — Wèi WúXiàn abrió los ojos extrañado por el comentario de aquel hombre. —A ChǎngZé y SànRén.

Wèi WúXiàn habló con fuerza y entusiasmo. — ¡Mis padres! ¡¿Conociste a mis padres?!

—Fuimos compañeros en la preparatoria.

— ¡¿De verdad?! — Jiāng FēngMián asintió. — ¡Entonces, ¿sabes en dónde están mis padres?! — Jiāng FēngMián sintió una punzada en el corazón, claro que sabía, pero al ver la mirada ilusionada del pequeño, supo que este se negaba aceptar el fallecimiento de sus padres, o bien, que aún creía que seguían vivos.

—Baja, Wèi Yīng. — Extendió sus brazos para ayudar al pequeño a bajar, el pequeño accedió.

Una vez que estuvo en los brazos de Jiāng FēngMián, el pequeño volvió hablar. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Jiāng FēngMián.

—Dijiste ser amigo de mis padres.

—Así es, conocí a tu padre en la secundaria y a tu madre en la preparatoria.

Wèi WúXiàn sonrió. —Tío Jiāng. — Le llamó con confianza. —La señora de aquí es mala, dice que van adoptarme, pero sólo pueden adoptar a quienes no tienen padres, yo si tengo a los míos, pero ellos están en el hospital, tuvimos un feo accidente, y los médicos se llevaron a mis padres y después de un tiempo me trajeron aquí. — Hizo una pausa y continuó con más ánimo. — ¡Pero ahora que estás aquí, definitivamente veré a mis padres!

Jiāng FēngMián frunció el ceño con pena y abrazó al pequeño. —Lo lamento mucho, Wèi Yīng.

Al oír aquello los ojos de Wèi WúXiàn comenzaron a escocerle, se alejó un poco para ver el rostro de Jiāng FēngMián. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

Jiāng FēngMián tenía pequeñas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos. —No voy a poder llevarte con tus padres.

Wèi WúXiàn miró al pecho del adulto y después volvió a verlo a los ojos. — ¿Mis papás ya no me quieren?

Jiāng FēngMián negó. —Ellos te aman con todas sus fuerzas. — Se mordió el labio inferior. —Pero ya no puedes estar con ellos.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

Jiāng FēngMián no tuvo el valor de decir de forma clara que sus padres habían fallecido y sólo lo abrazó, repitiendo una y otra vez "lo lamento tanto". Wèi WúXiàn apretó los labios y comenzó a llorar.

— ¡Mami! ¡Papi! — Comenzó a gritar. — ¡No me dejen! — Jiāng FēngMián abrazó con más fuerza al pequeño. —No me dejen solo.

—No, no estarás solo. — Dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda. —Vas a venir con nosotros. — Wèi WúXiàn lo miró confundido. —Con mi esposa e hijos.

Regresó al edificio con el pequeño en brazos, fue dirigido a la oficina en donde harían en papeleo correspondiente, para sorpresa de Jiāng FēngMián, su esposa, Yú ZǐYuān, ya había hecho el papeleo, pero había un ligero inconveniente.

— ¿ZǐYuān? — Su mujer siempre había sido estricta y su inconformidad siempre se hacía notoria en su expresión. — ¿Qué pasa?

Yú ZǐYuān no dijo nada y miró a la misma mujer que minutos atrás había salido llamando al pequeño, esta habló. —Verá, señor Jiāng FēngMián, hasta que un juez no lo apruebe, no pueden llevarse al niño.

Wèi WúXiàn se aferró al hombre que le llevaba en brazos.

— ¿No se puede hacer una excepción?

—Me temo que no. Validando los datos, la resolución del juez se debería emitir en una o dos semanas.

Jiāng FēngMián torció un poco la boca, dos semanas eran dos semanas, sería muy duro para Wèi WúXiàn permanecer más tiempo ahí.

—FēngMián. — Llamó su esposa. —De no esperar el tiempo establecido, definitivamente nos negarán la adopción.

Jiāng FēngMián miró al pequeño. — ¿Podrás esperar dos semanas más?

Wèi WúXiàn preguntó. — ¿Vas a regresar?

Una vena saltó en la frente de Yú ZǐYuān, aquel chiquillo no tenía el mínimo respeto.

—Lo haremos. — Quien habló, no fue otra más que la hija de Jiāng FēngMián, Jiāng YànLí. —Volveremos y regresaremos todos juntos a casa, ¿verdad? — La pregunta fue lanzada a sus padres y su hermano, los tres asintieron y aquello le dio paz al pequeño de orbes grises.

Pasó una semana desde aquello, Wèi WúXiàn miraba la entrada de aquella casa hogar con la esperanza de ver entrar a aquel hombre y a su familia, pero nada.

—Dos semanas, es mucho tiempo. — Pensó mirando el reloj, mismo que marcaba las 5:00 p.m.

Otra semana pasó, y no habían señales de la familia Jiāng, al principio creyó que sólo llegarían más tarde, pero el día finalizó y con ello el plazo de dos semanas.

— ¿Tío Jiāng, me vas abandonar?

Otra semana comenzó su curso y con ello las burlas de otros niños.

—Tus padres te abandonaron y también ese señor. — Wèi WúXiàn rodó los ojos, decidido a ignorar al mismo mocoso que le molestaba. —No le importas a nadie.

—No soy como tú. — Dijo sin más.

— ¡¿Qué?! — El niño le jaló de la camisa. — ¡Repite eso, estúpido! — Elevó su puño y lo dejó ir a la cara de Wèi WúXiàn, pero el golpe nunca dio a su objetivo.

—Si no te gusta que te digan tus verdades, entonces sólo cállate. — Tanto Wèi WúXiàn como el otro chiquillo miraron a quien habló, se trataba de un pequeño de ojos azules, mismo que había tomado de la muñeca al pequeño abusivo.

— ¡El niño que venía con el Tío Jiāng!

Aquel comentario molesto al pequeño. — ¡Soy su hijo! — Reprendió a Wèi WúXiàn.

— ¡A-Chéng! ¡A-Xiàn! — Se asomó la pequeña de ojos amarillos. —Hora de irnos a casa. — Dijo caminando hasta los tres niños.

— ¿A casa? — Repitió las últimas palabras.

—Sí, vamos. — Dijo ofreciendo sus manos a Jiāng Chéng y Wèi WúXiàn, Jiāng Chéng tomó rápidamente la mano de su hermana, Wèi WúXiàn por su parte dudaba el hacerlo. —Anda. — Con pena, tomó la mano de Jiāng YànLí y salieron de la pequeña aula en la que estaban.

Jiāng YànLí caminó con los pequeños a su lado hasta llegar al automóvil de su padre, Wèi WúXiàn se detuvo de golpe, le asustaba que ocurriera de nuevo un accidente.

— ¿A-Xiàn? — Jiāng YànLí miró al pequeño. —No va a pasar nada malo.

Los tres pequeños escucharon unos pasos. —Mamá, papá.— Llamaron Jiāng Chéng y su hermana.

—Fuimos al aula y nos dijeron que habían salido. — Comentó Jiāng FēngMián. —Bueno, es bueno saber que están acá. — Dijo caminando hasta la cajuela del automóvil, abriéndola y sacando de ella tres peluches, uno con forma de conejo blanco y ojos rojos, otro con forma de perrito y uno con forma de corderito. Mismos que entregó a Wèi WúXiàn, Jiāng Chéng y Jiāng YànLí.

—Papá, ¿qué significa esto? — Preguntó Jiāng Chéng.

Jiāng FēngMián sonrió. — ¿Darle un obsequio a mis hijos no es malo?

Jiāng Chéng negó, y Wèi WúXiàn miró el conejito de felpa que yacía en sus manos, se mordió el labio y comenzó a sollozar bajito.

— ¿A-Xiàn? — Llamó Jiāng FēngMián. — ¿Pasa algo? ¿No te gustó el peluche?

Wèi WúXiàn negó rápidamente. —Es bonito… mucho.

Jiāng FēngMián abrazó al pequeño y este finalmente soltó el llanto.

**~En La Actualidad~**

—El tío Jiāng me ha considerado un hijo desde entonces. — Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el estante en donde posaba aquel conejo, lo tomó y miró una de sus orejas, en ella estaba su nombre bordado, sonrió. —Shijie. — Regresó a la cama con el conejo en brazos. —Tengo veintiún años, ¿de verdad dormiré con un peluche como crío de cinco años?... ¡Sí!

**~0~**

Abrió y cerró la puerta con sigilo, lo último que quería era despertar a su hermano, dejó ir un suave suspiro. No era muy tarde, las siete de la mañana, domingo, definitivamente su hermano debía decir dormido.

— ¿Hermana?

— ¡A-Níng! — Llamó la castaña al ver a su hermano de pie en el umbral de la puerta del pequeño recibidor.

Wēn Níng sonrió sutilmente. —Niè HuáiSāng llamó. — El corazón de Wēn Qíng se detuvo por un instante. —Preguntó si podíamos vernos hoy en la tarde. — La castaña soltó un suspiro imperceptible. —Y también dijo que si podía venir a casa la próxima vez que fueras a la suya. — El rostro de la chica se volvió rojo. —Hermana, ¿acaso peleas con el hermano de HuáiSāng?

—Ah… algo así, es bastante testarudo. — Respondió con nerviosismo. — ¿Donde está A-Yuàn?

—Sigue dormido, me siento un poco mal, le prometí llevarlo al cine ayer y no pude.

Wēn Qíng sonrió. —A-Yuàn entiende, es un niño muy listo.

**~Lán Corporation~**

Seguía revisando los papeles, en el concierto del día anterior había perdido la oportunidad de conversar con "Qiàn hétǐ" y en la mañana, QīngHéng-Jūn había remarcado su interés en el grupo.

—A ver… ¿donde lo deje?

— ¿Buscas esto?

Lán ZìQíang sonrió al ver la tarjeta del representante de "Qiàn hétǐ". — ¡Sí! — Respondió animada.

—QīngHéng-Jūn parece crío encaprichado.

—Señor Wēn RuóHàn, no diga eso. — Respondió la chica de orbes lilas.

Wēn RuóHàn sonrió. —Bueno, él siempre ha sido así. Por cierto… ¿crees que "Qiàn hétǐ" se presten para eventos privados?

Lán ZìQíang parpadeó un par de veces. —No estoy muy segura, lamento no ser de ayuda.

Wēn RuóHàn alzó la mano. —No te preocupes, de igual forma, si ellos llegan asociarse con ustedes, definitivamente podré tener más certeza para contratarlos.

—Disculpe, ¿ha tratado de contactarlos antes?

—Lo he hecho, pero el mánager me manda al demonio antes de poder siquiera saludarle. — Lán ZìQíang abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sabía que el mánager de ellos era… muy selecto a la hora de hacer negociaciones, pero jamás creyó oír que fuese… déspota. —Bueno, le dejo señorita, tengo asuntos que tratar con su padre.

Lán ZìQíang hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida, Wēn RuóHàn salió de la oficina de la chica. —Debe haber un motivo para que Niè MíngJué le "mandara al demonio". — Soltó un suave suspiro y miró la tarjeta. — ¿Será muy temprano para llamar? — Respiró hondo. —Tan poco puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo. — Tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

Tres tonos.

—**Habla a la agenda de " Qiàn ****hétǐ****", le atiende su servidora, Xiāng LáZhù, ¿en qué puedo servirle?**

—Ah. — Lán ZíQíang carraspeó. —Lamento llamar tan temprano, soy Lán ZíQíang, de Lán Corporación.

En el otro lado de la línea, la asistente de " Qiàn hétǐ" miró la agenda, los chicos iban a reiniciar sus clases, si le llaman para agendar algún evento como el de la noche anterior, debería ser en esas dos semanas, de lo contrario sería imposible.

—**Oh, muchas gracias por haber tomando en cuenta a "Qiàn ****hétǐ****" para el evento de anoche.**

—Oh, no, muchas gracias a ustedes por aceptar la invitación… realmente quería hablar con ustedes el día de ayer, después del concierto, pero cuando llegué… ya se habían marchado.

—**Oh, lo siento mucho, el comandante… digo, el mánager, Niè MíngJué quería que se evitará que los chicos se enfrentarán a la prensa, supongo que lo intuyen.**

— ¿Que son estudiantes?

—**Así es.**

—Lo entendemos, no hay ningún problema con ello, pero verá, el director de Lán Corporation, está realmente interesado en entablar una mesa de diálogo con "Qiàn hétǐ". Queremos saber si es posible que la reunión se haga en estos días, entendemos que los chicos tienen sus deberes, por ello es que QíngHéng-Jūn quiere hablar antes del reinicio del ciclo escolar.

—**… Ya veo, permítame unos segundos.** — Dejó a la chica Lán en espera y comenzó a marcar a su jefe. —Conteste, conteste, conteste. — El tono de marcado comenzaba a desesperarla.

**~Casa Lán~**

Lán WàngJī estaba en su habitación, normalmente asistía a la empresa, pero no se sentía de humor, se sentía cansado, pese haberse acostado a las nueve, no había podido dormir, sus conejitos habían subido a su cama y aquello solía darle calma, pero en aquella noche no fue así.

—WàngJī.

—Mn.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a la empresa? — Lán WàngJī asintió. —Bueno, si necesitas algo llámanos. — Después de decir aquello su tío se marchó.

**~Departamento Niè~**

— ¡HuáiSāng, deja de holgazanear! — Gritó Niè MíngJué. Niè HuáiSāng se hizo, presente, habían unas ojeras tremendas debajo de sus ojos. —Estas hecho un asco.

—Y tú luces extasiado de la vida. — Dijo sentándose frente a la mesa.

—HuáiSāng…

— ¿Estás saliendo con la hermana de Níng?

—No.

— ¿Entonces sólo tienen sexo casual?

—HuáiSāng…

—Hermano, no voy a juzgarte, ni a ti, ni a ella, son adultos y ustedes saben y se entienden, tampoco me molesta. — Niè MíngJué miró a su hermano. —Pero… ¿no podrían ser menos escandalosos?, ¿o mínimamente avisarme para que pueda poner mis oídos y mente en un área segura?… no tengo ninguna necesidad de que mis castos oídos escuchen sonidos y comentarios obscenos.

Niè MíngJué alzó ambas cejas. —Si eres tan inocente… entonces explícame, ¿qué haces con más de doscientos DVD's de pornografía en tu alcoba?

Niè HuáiSāng movió los ojos de un lado a otro. —No sé de qué me estás hablando.

— ¿Seguro?

¡Ring!

¡Ring!

¡Ring!

—Tu tono de llamada es tan simple.

—Que te valga. — Respondió el mayor, tomó su celular y atendió la llamada. —Es muy temprano para tener dudas existenciales, ¿no crees?

—**Comandante… si fuera una duda existencial, no consultaría con usted… al menos no a la primera.**

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—**Hablan de Lán Corporation.**

Niè MíngJué bajó el teléfono y miró a su hermano. — ¿Qué carajos hicieron? — Niè HuáiSāng parpadeó varias veces. El mayor regresó atender la llamada. — ¿Dijeron algo sobre Wèi WúXiàn?

—**No, no se trata del "polizón" de ayer.**

— ¿Entonces?

—**Desean hablar de negociaciones con usted y ellos… dijo que el director QíngHéng-Jūn deseaba hablar lo más pronto posible… ¿qué le digo?**

— ¿Qué clase de asistente eres?

—**Una que puede manejar y establecer fechas en los períodos libres de los chicos, pero que definitivamente no puede hacerlo a dos semanas de que comiencen sus clases, ¿qué pasa si quieren agendar un evento privado mientras los chicos están con sus estudios?, ¡usted me colgaría!**

—Buen punto. — Tomó un respiro. —Dile que le llamaré más tarde.

**~0~**

—¡Entendido! — Término la llamada con Niè MíngJué y volvió atender la llamada con la chica Lán. —Lamento mucho la demora.

—**No hay problema.**

—El comandante… digo mi jefe ya dicho que le llamaría más tarde, lamento las molestias.

—**Entiendo, esperaré la llamada.**

**~0~**

Lán ZìQíang se dio un golpe en la frente apenas finalizó la llamada. —Aún era temprano para llamar. — Soltó un pequeño suspiro. —Bueno, ya lo hice, al menos sé que tenemos la posibilidad de la reunión.

Lán XīChén miró aquella acción a través del vidrio y rió bajito, estaba seguro que ella se reprendía por haber llamado "tan temprano", pero la verdad era que había hecho una gran elección, entre más rápido Niè MíngJué tuviese organizada su agenda, más garantía tendrían de verse con ellos, después de todo Lán Corporation no eran un chiste ni una estafa.

* * *

Glosario, sip, acabó de meter modismos brgas que sólo yo entiendo, y aquí se los explicó.

[1]Apalear el gato: Tener relaciones sexuales.


	6. Turbulencia II

**Siglos, milenios, décadas!**

**Ok, si me tarde... Y ni siquiera es como que Charm este en su punto xD.**

* * *

**~Turbulencia II~**

Lán WàngJī usualmente no faltaba a la empresa, pese a seguir en sus estudios, aprovechaba las vacaciones para atender la empresa, después de todo él y su hermano tomarían las riendas de esta algún día y entre más preparados y acostumbrados a ella estuvieran, mejores resultados tendrían.

Pero después de ese corto encuentro con Wèi WúXiàn su estabilidad mental había decaído, ni hablar del beso que Emperatriz le había dado, sí le había provocado algo, pero ya había decidido no hacer nada imprudente, ahora con aquel "Lo siento" de Wèi WúXiàn, todo había salido de control.

Emitió un profundo suspiro, pero eso no aclaraba su mente. —_Wèi Yīng…_

Había ido a la pequeña biblioteca que tenían en casa, su hábito era tomar un libro, poesía principalmente, perderse en bellos poemas y aliviar su alma, pero ahora no estaba surgiendo efecto alguno, sino por el contrario, cada palabra, cada párrafo, todos terminaban en…

—¡Lán Zhàn!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a todos lados, en casa no había nadie, eso lo sabía, pero aún así se levantó e inspeccionó cada rincón de su vivienda, en efecto, no había nadie más que él y sus conejos.

—_Wèi Yīng…_

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Años Atrás`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

—¿WàngJī? — Lán XīChén se asomó a la habitación.

—¿Mmn?

—¿Estás listo? — Lán WàngJī hizo una leve mueca. Lán XīChén notó aquello. —¿Te preocupa algo?

—Mamá…

Lán XīChén entendió el sentir de su hermano, después de todo, su madre había estado muy delicada de salud a últimas fechas y temía que la mujer empeorará durante la estadía de los chicos en aquel colegio de nombre inusual.

—Mis niños… —La voz de la mujer llamó la atención de ambos.

—¡Mamá! — Dijeron al unísono.

La mujer de ojos dorados, similares a los de su hijo menor. —Ya les he dicho que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse. — Entró a la habitación de su hijo menor y se sentó en la cama de este, viendo así la organizada maleta del menor. —A-Zhàn, eres tan pulcro y ordenado. — Dijo acariciando el cabello del menor. —Recuerden llevar lo esencial, y no cosas innecesarias. — Miró con cariño a sus dos hijos.

Los pequeños asintieron y Lán XīChén tomó la palabra. —No te preocupes por eso Mamá, WàngJī y yo hicimos una lista de eso.

—¿Una lista? — Preguntó sonriendo. —¿Puedo verla?

Lán WàngJī le dio la lista que habían hecho los pequeños, en la blanca hija había dibujos de pequeños conejos, venados y algunas aves. Aquel papel se le hizo curioso a Madam Lán, por norma sus hijos eran ligeramente apáticos en cuanto a adornar de esa manera sus apuntes, aunque no era que los niños fueran apáticos, sino que el tío de estos Lán QǐRén, les había metido la idea de que aquello era inapropiado.

Madam Lán leyó con atención aquella hoja y a la vez observaba las maletas de Lán WàngJī, mismas que aún estaban abiertas, cerciorándose de que el peque llevaba todo lo allí anotado. Madam Lán sonrió. —Mis niños son todos unos hombrecitos. — Dejó la hoja en la cama y pellizco las mejillas de sus retoños.

—No hagas eso. — Dijo Lán WàngJī haciendo un puchero.

Lán XīChén rió. —Mamá, vamos a llamarte a diario. — Anunció, su madre asintió y acarició la cabeza del niño.

—No descuiden sus estudios.

—No lo haremos. — Aseguró Lán XīChén.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Actualidad`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Lán WàngJī miró a sus conejos, estos corrían por todo el jardín, aquellas bolitas de pelo se correteaban unas a otras, pero había un par que se mantenía alejados, se trataba de un conejo negro y uno blanco, esos eran los primero conejos de Lán WàngJī, A-Yīng -el conejo negro- y A-Jī -el conejo blanco-, eran algo viejos, pero aún así se mantenían con salud, quizás eran los cuidados de Lán WàngJī.

Lán WàngJī bajó la mirada al sentir que algo jalaba su pantalón, para su nula sorpresa, se trataba de uno de los conejos bebés que habían nacido cuatro meses atrás, se agachó para acariciarle. —¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó con voz suave, el conejito notó que había llamado la atención del chico y luego corrió a su corralito, al notar que Lán WàngJī no le seguía corrió hasta él y nuevamente comenzó a tratar de roer su ropa. Lán WàngJī frunció un poco el ceño. —¿Qué pasa? — El conejito volvió a correr pero esta vez se detuvo a medio camino y el chico caminó hasta él, a unos cuantos pasos del conejo, el animal volvió a correr hacia su corral.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Casa Jiāng`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Habían dejado que Wèi WùXián durmiera más. Nadie sabía el estrés y posible trauma que eso podía haber generado en el chico. Por otro lado, también habían dejado a Jīn Líng, pues este había estado jugando en su cuarto hasta altas horas.

Wèi WùXián abrió los ojos con pereza, su visión era borrosa, se sentó en la cama y estiró sus brazos mientras bostezaba, el conejo blanco que había tomado la noche anterior seguía a su lado.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y una voz le llamó con cuidado. —Tío Wèi.

Wèi WùXián bajó de la cama, pues al ver a su sobrino en pijama le fue fácil entender que el pequeño también se había despertado hace poco y lo más seguro es que quisiera comer. —¿Qué pasa, A-Líng?

El menor miró a todos lados, como si temiera algo. —Es que.. quería decirte algo.

Wèi WùXián notó un poco raro el comportamiento del menor, pero no le dio mucha importancia, después de todo no había convivido mucho con el pequeño y era posible que aquello fuese algo normal en él. —¿De qué se trata?

—Bueno…

—¡Guau! ¡Guau! (¡Buenos días, dormilón!)

Los bellos en la espalda de Wèi WùXián se erizaron. —¡Ay, Dios no! — Su rostro palideció y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar al ver a una bolita de pelos entrar. —¡Saca a esa bestia de aquí!

Jīn Líng infló las mejillas. —¡Little fairy no es una bestia!

Wèi WùXián abrió los ojos. —Momento… ¿como rayos le llamaste?

—Little fairy, ese es su nombre. — Respondió el pequeño.

Wèi WùXián no sabía si reír o llorar. Por un lado, su fobia a los perros a causa del ataque que sufrió cuando estaba en preescolar y por otro… el ridículo nombre del perro. —¿Jiāng Chéng le puso el nombre? — Jīn Líng negó. —¿Se lo pusiste tú? — El pequeño asintió. Wèi WùXián soltó una risita. —_No sé si es herencia o el pequeño aprendió la poca habilidad de Jiāng Chéng para dar nombres._

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Oh, nada, nada.

—¡Guau! ¡Au, auuu! (Holi~ Sigo aquí~)

—¡Aléjalo de mi! — Chilló subiendo a la cama y abrazando el peluche que le había regalado por primera vez su tío -padre adoptivo-.

—¿No crees que ya estás viejo como para andar con eso? — Preguntó señalando el peluche.

—¡Viejos los cerros y aún reverdecen! — Se defendió. —¡Llévate a esa cosa de aquí!

—Es eso de lo que quiero hablarte. — Habló el nene. —Little fairy, ve a la sala de estar.

La perrita dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, para ser una cachorra, era muy inteligente.

—¿Desde cuando tienes a esa cosa?

—¡No es una cosa! — Respondió el niño. —Su nombre es Little fairy, y me la regaló mi tío Yáo hace un año.

Wèi WùXián hizo memoria, el tal Yáo no debía ser otro más que Mèng Yáo, uno de los diversos hijos ilegítimos de Jīn GuāngShán, alguien debía llevar a ese hombre a esterilizar como a un perro, el hombre tenía dinero de sobra, eso era bien sabido, pero jamás se hacía responsable de los hijos que dejaba botados por ahí, si ya era de aplaudir que reconociera a Mèng Yáo.

—_Ya sé a quién debo asfixiar por esto._ — Pensó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tío Wèi… llévame a que le hagan el chequeo a Little fairy, por favor.

Los nervios de Wèi WùXián se crisparon aún más ante tal petición. —¿Por qué no se lo pides a Jiāng Chéng o a Shijie?

—Mi tío Chéng salió a… no sé donde, mamá y papá fueron a visitar a la bisabuela Yú, el abuelo y la abuela fueron a comprar cosas, y papá me dijo que tú podrías llevarme.

Wèi WùXián agitó los puños internamente. —_¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Tú y tu hermanito ya me las deben, un guajolote y un zorro… rara combinación pero funcional a la hora de molestarme!_

—Por favor. — Pidió el de orbes amarillos. —Llevaré a Little fairy en la transportadora para que no te sientas nervioso.

Wèi WùXián salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su sobrino. —¿Sueles llevarla al veterinario en la transportadora? — Jīn Líng negó con la cabeza. —¿Entonces?

—Mi papá y los tíos me han dicho que no te gustan los perros, así que… si Little fairy va en la transportadora, es como si no la vieras… también te dejaron escrita la dirección y dijo que fuéramos en taxi.

Wèi WùXián sonrió, sí, odiaba a su cuñado, pero era algo así como amor-odio, porque por momentos Jīn ZiXuān se ganaba su respeto, este era uno de esos momentos.

—Bueno, pero primero… comamos algo, mis tripas están comiéndose la una a la otra. — Jīn Líng asintió y salió junto a Wèi WùXián con rumbo a la cocina.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Veterinaria`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

Lán WàngJī estaba en la sala de espera, era raro verle ansioso, y no era para menos, la cría de conejo le llevó a donde estaba su madre, la coneja de pelaje gris respiraba con gran velocidad, era claro que no estaba bien, por lo que Lán WàngJī la cargó y se la llevó a la veterinaria, para su suerte esta no estaba atendiendo paciente alguno y rápido comenzó a revisar a la conejita.

—_Ya pasó mucho tiempo…_ — Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse a sí mismo y evitando pensar en un mal escenario.

¡Tirin! ¡Tirin!

La puerta de la veterinaria fue abierta. —Disculpe…

Lán WàngJī alzó el rostro y miró a la puerta. —_¡Wèi Yīng!_

Wèi WùXián abrió los ojos al ver al chico de ojos dorados en aquel lugar. —_¡Lán Zhàn! ¡Ay, no, no, no!_

—¿Tío Wèi? — Wèi WùXián volteó a ver a su sobrino. —¿Pasa algo?

—Ah, no, no pasa nada, creo que la veterinaria no está, será mejor que regresemos más tarde. — Wèi WùXián estaba apunto de dar media vuelta y salir del lugar.

—¡Espera! — Llamó Lán WàngJī.

—¿Joven Lán WàngJī? — Los tres que estaban en la pequeña sala de espera voltearon a ver a la mujer de bata azul celeste.

—¿Si? — Lán WàngJī se preocupó al ver la seriedad de la veterinaria. La veterinaria bajó la mirada. —¿Qué pasa con A-Mǐ[1]?

—_¿A-Mǐ? _— Wèi WúXiàn era un poco "entrometido", quería preguntar en voz alta, pero el ambiente le parecía el menos adecuado.

La mujer soltó un suspiro. —Su coneja… la pequeña tiene varios tumores, lamentablemente, no hay nada que hacer, sólo queda ponerla a dormir o dejarla, cualquiera de las dos… es elección suya.

Wèi WùXián miró a Lán WàngJī, el semblante de este era desolador, ambas opciones le parecían terribles, fuera cuál fuera, significaba la muerte del pobre conejo, aquello debía ser muy duro para él, sobre todo porque Wèi WùXián sabía el gusto de Lán WàngJī por los conejos, después de todo, él le había obsequiado el primer par de conejos.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Flashback`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

—¿En dónde lo deje? — Susurró Lán WàngJī al no encontrar su libro de historia.

No podía hacer mucho ruido, estaba en la biblioteca, pero hubo algunos en a quienes eso le dio lo mismo.

—¡Ya está! — Celebró un pelinegro de ojos grises, mismo que entró por la ventana.

—¡¿Wèi Yīng?! — Lán WàngJī, quien era "imperturbable" estaba claramente sorprendido, de ver al de orbes grises ahí, sobre todo porque el chico no era fan de asistir a la biblioteca y porque estaba entrando por la ventana.

Wèi WúXiàn tragó saliva. —_Houston, tenemos un problema._ — Sonrió tontamente.

—¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Lán WàngJī.

—Me equivoqué de edificio. — Fingió demencia.

Lán WàngJī frunció el ceño. —Wèi Yīng…

Wèi WúXiàn miró los orbes dorados, sabía que si Lán WàngJī se animaba, le llevaría con su tío y a saber la buena que se armaria. —No he hecho nada malo. — Afirmó. Sin embargo Lán WàngJī no le creyó, le tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a llevarlo fuera de la biblioteca, cosa que hizo al de orbes grises sudar frío. —¡Basta! ¡Basta!

¡Tun, tun, tun, tun! ¡Tun, tun, tun, tun!

Wèi WúXiàn sonrió. —_Literalmente, he sido salvado por la campana._ — Miró a Lán WàngJī y se soltó de este. —Escuchó, joven Lán, la hora libre ha concluido, ahora debemos ir a biología, justamente… al laboratorio.

—¡Espera! — Llamó Lán WàngJī, pero Wèi WúXiàn había salido corriendo.

.

.

.

.

El laboratorio de biología requería que los alumnos entrasen con bata blanca, aquel que no la portara no podía entrar, esa misma regla aplicaba en el laboratorio de química.

Como en múltiples ocasiones Wèi WúXiàn llegó a la mera hora, cosa que hizo que Lán WàngJī clavara sus orbes dorados en el joven.

—Llegas tarde. — Reclamó Jiāng Chéng.

—Perdón, perdón, estaba… ocupado.

Lán WàngJī se levantó y caminó hasta Wèi WúXiàn. —¿A dónde fuiste?

Jiāng Chéng mal miró a Lán WàngJī, ¿quién se creía para hablarle así a su hermano?

—Em…

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella entró la profesora. —Todos a sus asientos. — Sin poder decir más, Lán WàngJī se retiró a su asiento junto a Jīn ZiXuān, Wei WúXiàn por su parte se sentó al lado de su hermano.

Jiāng Chéng miró al de orbes grises y susurró. —Si Lán WàngJī te habló de esa manera es porque se encontraron antes, ¿cierto?

—Algo así… — Respondió evadiendo más la mirada del ojiazul.

La profesora carraspeó. —Bien, hoy vamos a ver la anatomía interna de un animal, para ello vamos a tener que hacer una vivisección[2]. — Todos los alumnos hicieron una mueca de asco. —Quiten esas caras, no es tan malo como suena.

—Claro, no es usted a quién van a abrir de forma innecesaria. — Susurró Wèi WúXiàn.

La profesora no oyó al chico decir aquello, sin embargo pegó el grito cuando abrió la transportadora, misma en la que, se supone, debían estar los conejos que serían usados, mismos que ahora habían sido reemplazados por… pelusa, pelusa y más pelusa. —¡¿Pero qué diablos?!

—Strike uno. — Susurró el de orbes grises.

—¡¿Quién fue?! ¡¿Quién lo hizo?! — Comenzó a gritar la mujer. Sus ojos furibundos iban de estudiante a estudiante, hasta que se detuvo en uno. —¡WÈI WÚXIÀN!

.

.

.

.

El rector suspiro, otra vez el de orbes grises había sido llevado a su oficina esa semana. —Ahora que hiciste, Wèi WúXiàn.

—Mayor Lán… le juró que no hice nada. — Era una mentira, si había sido él quien se había llevado al par de conejos, pero de menso lo admitía, además, no hizo nada malo, salvo dos inocentes criaturas.

—Miente, seguro ha escondido el material de estudio en su habitación. — El rostro de Wèi WúXiàn palideció. —Lo sabía.

—¡Se me bajó la presión! — Se defendió.

—¡Por el miedo!

—¡Porque no he comido nada! — No era mentira, se levantó tarde y su misión "Salva bolitas de pelo", no fue cosa sencilla.

—Andando. — Lo jaloneó la profesora, Lán QǐRén se vio obligado a seguirlos, no podía dejar que un docente irrumpiera en la privacidad que eran los dormitorios.

Wèi WúXiàn se mordió los labios, había sido todo un reto llevar a los animalitos a su habitación, no podía ocultarlos en otro sitio y por si fuera poco, ahora, siendo arrastrado por la maestra, le era imposible llevarlos a otro sitio. —_¡Diablos!_

Con la supervisión de Lán QǐRén, la profesora entró y revisó toda la habitación de Wèi WúXiàn, para sorpresa de todos, no había ningún rastro.

—¡¿En donde les dejaste?! — Preguntó molesta la mujer.

Wèi WúXiàn suspiró de forma imperceptible. —Ya le dije que yo no hice nada…_ no sé en dónde se metieron esos dos, pero esto cuenta como el strike dos._

Lán QǐRén entró a la habitación y dio una repasada, no había nada que fuese ajeno al dormitorio de un joven, incluso encontró revistas con contenido erótico. —¡WÈI WÚXIÀN, ESTÁ PROHIBIDO ESTE TIPO DE MATERIAL!

Wèi WúXiàn cerró los ojos y se encogió en su lugar. —No sé cómo llegó eso ahí. — Fingió demencia.

Lán QǐRén tuvo un tic nervioso. —Profesora, exactamente, ¿qué es lo que se supone tomó Wèi WúXiàn?

—Dijo que haríamos una vivisección. — Respondió rápidamente Wèi WúXiàn.

—¿Qué? — Lán QǐRén miró a la profesora. —La vivisección está prohibida, es maltrato animal.

—Yo dije, disección.

—¡No es verdad! — Gritó Wèi WúXiàn. —Dijo claramente, vivisección. — Miró a Lán QǐRén. —Si no me cree, vaya al aula y pregunte.

Lán QǐRén tomó al chico del brazo y se dirigió al laboratorio, la profesora estaba echando maldiciones por debajo.

Al aula entró Lán QǐRén y todos se pusieron de pie, haciendo una reverencia y con permiso del mayor Lán, tomaron asiento.

Lán QǐRén miró a los alumnos, entre ellos su sobrino menor. —Jóvenes, ¿podrían decirme que era lo que iban hacer?

Los chicos ladearon la cabeza y respondieron. —Vivisección.

—_Strike tres._

Lán QǐRén miró a la profesora, desaprobandola con la mirada. —Profesora, usted y yo tendremos que hablar, ahora.

La mujer abría y cerraba la boca son ser capaz de decir algo. Los chicos se quedaron solos en el aula.

Wèi WúXiàn soltó un suspiro. —Estás fuera.

Jiāng Chéng se levantó y le dio un zape. —¡¿Qué hiciste, animal?!

Wèi WúXiàn se sobo la cabeza y rió. —Nada malo.

El timbre sonó y con ello concluyeron las clases de aquel día. Wèi WúXiàn ahora estaba levemente preocupado. —_No estaban ni con el Rey guajolote, ¿a dónde habrán ido?_ — Ahora se sentía culpable, ¿qué sería de aquellos conejitos?

—Wèi Yīng.

Wèi WúXiàn se detuvo de inmediato, frente a él estaba el segundo Jade, Lán WàngJī, mismo que le miraba de forma impasible, como siempre. —_¡Oh, no!_

Lán WàngJī no dijo nada más, se acercó a Wèi WúXiàn y le tomó de la mano, llevándolo consigo.

—¡Ah! ¡Lán Zhàn, ¿qué haces?! ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Tú tío puede constatarlo!

Lán WàngJī hizo caso omiso. Caminó con Wèi WúXiàn de la mano hasta su habitación, como era de esperar, la compartía con su hermano mayor, Lán XīChén estaba en su cama leyendo un libro cuando su hermano entró con compañía.

—Hermano mayor. — Llamó Lán WàngJī, no contaba con su hermano, este le sonrió como de costumbre mientras un par de bolitas de pelo estaban acurrucadas en sus piernas.

Wèi WúXiàn sonrió y caminó hasta el mayor de los Lán. —¡Con que aquí estaban!

Los conejos reconocieron la voz del de orbes grises y se levantaron para bajar de la cama y comenzar a jalar el pantalón del chico.

Lán XīChén sonrió. —WàngJī, tío vino hace un momento y los vio.

—¡¿Qué?! — Wèi WúXiàn sintió el verdadero terror.

—Hermano… — Lán WàngJī no sabía ni qué decir.

Lán XīChén habló. —Tranquilo, dijo que hablaría contigo más tarde. — Se levantó de la cama y salió.

—¡Ah, Lán XīChén! — Wèi WúXiàn sentía innecesario el que el mayor de los Lán se fuera de su habitación.

Lán XīChén sonrió. —A-Lí y algunas compañeras más tienen dudas con física, me comprometí a ayudarles, ya es hora de que vaya a la biblioteca. — Sin decir nada más, salió.

Lán WàngJī y Wèi WúXiàn se quedaron solos, Wèi WúXiàn tomó la palabra. —¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Lán WàngJī se hincó y tomó a uno de los conejos en sus brazos. —No cerraste bien la puerta de tu dormitorio, fui a buscarte porqué te noté ansioso, uno de ellos abrió la puerta y salió, los tomé y les escondí aquí.

Wèi WúXiàn miró atentamente a Lán WàngJī, se veía tan encantador acariciando al pequeño conejo, era como si el animalito le gustara.

—Lán Zhàn, ¿te gustan los conejos? — Lán WàngJī no respondió, pero sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Actualidad`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

Wèi WúXiàn y Jīn Líng habían regresado a casa. —_Antes de que Lán Zhàn pudiera decirme algo, la veterinaria le llamó…_

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´En otro lugar`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

—¿Segura de esto?

—_Segura, no, ¡segurisima!_ — La chica sonaba animadisima. —_¿Cuándo dijiste que sería?_

—Este lunes, Lán Corporation está decidido a meternos en sus filas.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

**Glosario**

**[1] Mǐ 米: Arroz**  
**[2] Vivisección: Practica que consiste en abrir animales VIVOS para estudiar la función de sus órganos (considerado maltrato animal y prohibido)**


End file.
